Elemental peoples
by d00dlequeen15
Summary: Elemental sisters and Elemental brothers are gonna fight before a week. But what if something happens when Calamity did something and that caused to have a hard time in battling? Let us found out. Don't mind the mistakes. R&R... many nore genres coming...
1. who are they?

_**Elemental Sisters**_

**Nina- **She had **Water power**, and is the _**Leader of Elemental Sisters.**_She always had problems about her sisters are using their powers for something stupid. But her group is a group of girls who fights Elemental Brothers. Her group are strong but not stronger than the Elemental brothers. They are smart.Her water can be very important because she could slip them in any obtacles and make can see what the water can see. Her water is like a camera. But sometimes, she can not use it. She is like Eddie, but she receives messages in **her dreams.**

**-Water power**

**-Leader of Elemental Sisters**

**-Water can slip in any obstacles except for something**

**-Receives messages in dreams**

**-When sad or mad, she produces rain acid**

**Amber- **is the girl with an _**Earth power.**_Earth power is soil that she can possibly move and dump them on anywhere. She sometimes hate her sister, _Nina, _because she always warns them, "Not to use your powers on unnecessary incidents." Earth power is another dangerous thing. She can sometimes lift rocks by her mind. When she shous, peoples except for elemental peoples cover their ears.

**-Earth power**

**-controls rocks **

**-4th dangerous elemental people**

**-when shouting, evryone gets deaf except for elemental peoples**

**-when mad, she produces earthquakes**

**Mara- **is the girl with _**Wind power**_**.**She always want peace and she can make it happen by making wind go around the people and let them hear the wind, speak and then BAM! She has peace around her. Mara sometimes can read peoples minds and command them, like with control. She could control things too. When she gets angry, the wind would blow hard that will cause troubles.

**-Wind power**

**-Reads minds and thoughts**

**-Controls peoples and things**

**-Her wind can make the people peaceful**

**-Produces weak tornado**

**Patricia- **has _**Fire power**_**.** Fire is important to her. She doesn't drink water and any other liquid. If she gets sprayed by water, she will steam and smoke madly. Patricia is famous And gorgeous like her sister, _Amber, _who gets a lot of boyfriends but not to her. When she is mad, she just pass by the hallways and melt other things or burn them that will cause more trouble. But when she feels, _love_ around her, her fire always smoke.

**-Fire power**

**-doesn't drink liquid stuff**

**-when sprayed by water, she smokes and steams madly**

**-when mad, she just melt or burn things around her**

**-when feeling love, she smokes**

**Joy- **is the most dangerous _Elemental girl_ in Elemental sisters. Her power is about _**Calamity**__. _When she is angry, she can produce calamaties around the field and the halls, even any rooms. Her sisters have those calamity powers like _Nina's rainacid, Amber's earthquake, Mara's tornado and Patricia's quick fire spread_. But she got all calamities on her hands. Sometimes, if she cries, she'll pour thunderstorm and rain. But Nina is stronger than her. If Nina cries, rain is more like an acid. When she is doing something, like making out or get kissed, or even blush, the sky is red and it snows.

**-Calamity power**

**-3rd dangerous elemental people**

**-has all the calamities**

**-when angry, she produces calamities anywhere**

**-when sad, she pours thunderstorm and rain**

**-when she feels love, the sky is red and it snows**

**Elemental brothers**

**Eddie- **is like Nina but more stronger. He could make the waves in the ocean calm done or disappear or even take a 100-pail water with his mind. He is a _Water boy, _that's what his brother, **Jerome** call him. He produces tsunami when mad. He's like Poseidon, but he has a weak spot, _losing his brothers. _When he goes to the hallways, he wears a water lace on both his arms, but when he gets near to a girl he love and didn't know that, it boils. He always receive visions that something will happen bad.

**-Water power**

**-Leader of Elemental Brothers**

**-Can lift 10-pailed water**

**-Have visions about something bad**

**-When mad, he produces tsunami**

**-when sad, there is weak rain**

**Fabian- **also has _Wind power._ But he often doesn't use it. Fabian's wind can read minds and can control people. He can also read the future. But he can't read his future. He is like Mara but when he gets Mad, People around him will be blown off. His wind is typically dangerous because it can hypnotize anyone, if he wants them to be. When he feels something like _love_ he would deny it but when he lies, his powers are weak.

**-Wind power**

**-5th dangerous elemental people**

**-Reads minds, futures and thoughts**

**-Controls peoples and things**

**-Produces strong tornado**

**Alfie- **Have you ever wanted fire to burn you? Of course not. His _**fire powers **_are stronger than Patricia's powers but he can't control them. He can breathe fire out from his mouth. If he can not control his powers, he just wears gloves. But that is bad. If a girl gets into his heart, his heart will flame up, and the world will nearly end. Mara or Fabian has a hard time reading and controlling his mind. But the only peoples who an make him weak are the Calamity peoples, Joy and Jerome.

**-Fire power**

**-1st dangerous elemental people**

**-doesn't drink liquid stuff**

**-when sprayed by water, he gets weak and black out**

**-if just a single spray or a water ball, he will fight back**

**-when mad at someone, he just burns peoples hairs or fight them**

**-when feeling love, his heart flames up and there will be the end of the world**

**Mick- **has this _**Earth power**_that people are so afraid. When he gets mad, he usually make earthquakes, stronger than Amber's. He is the kind of Elemental brothers who never hits on girls except once. But if he gets to hit on an Elemental girl, he hates himself. He is always alone and doesn't want to be disturbed. But somehow, he makes his team win and _Eddie_ his brother is always happy.

**-Earth power**

**-controls rocks **

**-when mad, he'll make landslides since the school is on top of a mountain**

**-the most stubborn and quiet in his brother's group**

**-strongest elemental people**

**Jerome-** has the _**Calamity powers. **_Sometimes, he would always make a bet or a challenge to any people or an Elemental girl and if he wins, he'll get people's money. But all his brothers are angry at him because he drinks always and for being a drug-addict. He will always be drunk but the teachers won't mind it... why? Because with a single sound of thunderstorm, any adults will continue doing what they do. Every adults doesn't know that. When he makes or gets to be _love, _the sky is blue. But he is still dangerous. He could stop Alfie by doing tornadoes around him. He is the only boy thqt is different from the 4. He was a **half-brother **to Eddie, Fabian, Alfie and Mick. That is why the 4 brothers had a **half-sister.**

**-Calamity power**

**-2nd dangerous elemental people**

**-has all the calamities**

**-when angry, he produces calamities anywhere like Joy**

**-when sad, he pours all kinds of raining calamities**

**-when he feels love, the sky is blue and it snows snowflakes**

**-half brother of the 4 brothers and had a sister**


	2. Earth girl and Fire boy

Elemental sisters' rooms are 3. One for, fire and earth. One for Wind and Water, and one for had been dangerous lately, she always produce calamity in her room when asleep.

Nina likes Mara, quiet and always inviting her to study. Amber and Patricia are together because Amber forced Nina. Patricia's hair gets on fire when she sleeps.

Elemental brothers' rooms are also 3. One for fire and water, one for earth and wind, and one for calamity. Jerome is like Joy, produces calamity when asleep. But he is dangerous that sometimes, his brothers should wake him up.

Alfie has to be controlled, so Eddie was with him. When Alfie sleeps, his bed is on fire. Eddie doesn't get bother with that because he fills his side of the room with water sheilds.

Fabian and Mick are always quiet. So Mick does not get bother to that, because he covers his side of the room with stone wall so Fabian won't see anything.

-Monday 6:31 am-

Joy would always wake up to jog. She invites Amber to go with her ane then she'll agree. On the tracks, Joy and Amber are running, "So will I still guide the school?" Joy asked.

Joy is in charge on the skies. She always prepare the weather. Amber nodded and stopped running. The 2 sisters are the weakest on running so they travel with rocks and rainclouds. Joy is panting.

The 2 looked at each other, "Are we late for school?" Joy asked, "I don't know. We should just quit on running and get some rest." Amber said licking her lips and wiping her forehead from sweat.

Joy looked at the sky and the sun appeared "Someone is using the controllers."

"Relax, Joyless. You do know, that you aren't the only one in charge on weathers, right?" Amber said looking up the sky. Then Joy got hit on the back. It felt like, water. She turned around looking fine and calm when she got mad on seeing Eddie laughing.

Joy holds her thunderstorm. Eddie looked at Joy, "Sorry cupcake. Gotta go to school." He said flying off on the water platform. Fabian made the wind blow him flying next to Eddie and Mick got a huge rock platform and went flying up with the 2. Amber and Joy looked at Alfie who was just walking on the concrete floor, following behind him.

Joy sighed, "Anyway, I better check out the controllers." She said and left Amber by flying on her own, rainclouds. Amber proceeds to her room again and then saw Patricia, Mara and Nina in there, "Announcements? Lemme hear them!" She said picking rocks with her mind and made them go around her, spinning until she was on uniform.

"The battle is on Friday so we need training every end of lunch time. I don't have time at the end of school day and you 4, including Joy, are gonna study hard for the test." Nina said.

The 5 sisters have a test before the fight, "Excuse me! It is already 7 am. I need to go to the art class." Mara said and clutched her books to her chest, "Bye."

"WAIT! Remember, your powers are for necessary incidents. Amber, you changed with your power so you should be doing the chores in our rooms, including Joy's messy one." Nina smirked at Amber who sighed angrily.

Amber takes her bag and left the room for History class. Patricia went to Biology class and Nina has the leadership training class, for leaders like her.

**Patricia**

I was walking towards my locker when the corner of my eyes saw something, "The sky's red and blue?" Then I panicked, _this has got to do something with Joy. _I was gonna fly off with my fire platform when someone bumped me.

"UrgHhh! Can you please watch where you are going?" The dirty-blonde haired girl said. My eyes glow red on fire and my hair turned on fire, "Do you know who you are talking to?"

The girl backed off, _she was an elemental girl!_ The girl thought. I was gonna strike the girl with the fire ball when someone stopped me. There was water all over me. I groaned on pain. The girl worried and then gets a fan from her bag and blowed it on me.

My flames grew up again. I looked dizzy, "J-J-Joy." Then I fell down.

**Amber**

I was gonna walk for History class just across me because I went in the bathroom to finish my make up. But on my left side, I saw Patricia lying down the ground and a girl beside her, fanning her. Eddie and Fabian was beside the girl's left and right.

"Hey Ed! What did you do with my sister!.?" I shouted at him, making the students around me cover their ears except for Patricia, Fabian and Eddie. I was fuming so I contolled a huge chunk of rocks and was going to hit Eddie when a wind blew it off.

"Fabian!" I shouted on anger when Nina appeared on a water form and human form when she hugged me. It would always work. _Stop shouting. _She whispered to me. I was becoming calm when I looked at Eddie who was was watching Patricia so the nest thing I saw, was Fabian carried her to the clinic.

I was shocked, _Elemental boys helping Patricia?_ I asked the question to myself. Nina pulled away and patted my back. I know what she meant. When she left, I saw the sky red and blue. I thought maybe Joy was making fun of the weather. The bell rang so I proceeded to my way to History class.

**Mara**

Art class was so near. Its like 10 steps and you are there. I sat next to a dirty-blonde haired girl and asked, "Mara, do you have a sister with fire powers?" This girl would just ask anything to peoples.

"Patricia is her name. Why did you asked?" I asked her, "I was mad this morning so I walked in the hallways when I bumped Patricia and I warned her to watch where she is going. So she got mad and Edie, my brother, hits her to protect me but, She was gonna go out, and Fabian, my other brother helped her."

_Elemental boy helped Elemental girl? AWKWARD!_ " I smiled, "Its okay." _Wait! Her brothers are elemental brothers? She is an elemental sibling!_

"Class! My name is Sir Winkler!" Mr. Winkler looked like, weird, "On our last project, we painted roses with fruits around it. The loveliest painting I have ever seen is from... Mick Campbell! Congratulations." There were rounds of applause in our classroom, "Now, I have a test for you, so review. Open your book on page 13."

**Fabian**

I made the wind fly me to Eddie's locker. Mick went to art class while Alfie went to History class. I felt poor for Alfie. He kept wearing sweaters with hoodies, and gloves. Although it isn't winter. Peoples kept on giggling and laughing at him, although, Eddie had this water protection over him.

Then I saw Poppy on our right, where the Elemental girl, Patricia was like mad at her because she was bumped and warned. I could hear them and I red Poppy's mind as well as Patricia's. Eddie looked at me then to Poppy.

Patricia was gonna hit her with her fire ball when Eddie threw a water ball. She fell down and I asked "Why did you do that!?" He just smirked at me. I went to Poppy's right, then Eddie went to Poppy's left. Poppy fanned her and she felt alive but dizzy.

Amber appeared furious, _she was so protective_. So then she had an idea of hitting us with the igneous rocks she got from the ground so I blew it off. When she was too furious, Nina came under us on water form and then appeared on a human form infront of Amber.

_Stop shouting__**. **_I red her mind and then Amber looked calm. I just carried Patricia with the strength of wind. I flew off and then brought her to a clinic. When I was at the ground floor, Patricia woke up. I put her down before she could turn to fire because I could read her mind.

She looked at me and then to the sky. _Red and blue?_ She asked herself. I said, "Maybe Joy is making fun of the weather." She looked at me and then said, "Whatever. I am heading to Biology class." I am really tired of reading minds so I followed her since I am also going to Biology class.

**Alfie**

I could hold my powers. Except, I am getting cold. I went to reach my coal gum, which Patricia could be eating by now, when someone fell on me I was just on the doorway waitong for Eddie when someone fell on me. I get super irritated and shoved him.

"Ouch!" _She_ is a girl? I opened my eyes and saw a blonde girl, "Watch where you're going!" I yelled. When she touched my wrists, just to get up, she quickly got off, "Alfie? That is too hot! Could you stop shoving me? You're irritating!" She said. I got up and I felt my hands flame up.

"Amber, you blonde slut! Can you please get away from me!" I yelled in anger. Amber gave me a glare. My classmates looked at us and got scared. They all know me and Amber have dangerous powers.

They quickly got away in the class through the other door. They all closed the door and the door I was standing before.

**Eddie**

I have a hard feeling. Something is going on. I was in the leadership training class, since I am a leader. Nina came up to me and asked, "Eddie. I know I am not supposed to talk to an Elemental boy, but donyou feel something, bad?" I was going to nod when Fabian called me.

"Alfie has gone mad!" He said. Nina had a scared face. I love it when Elemntal girls freak out just because of Alfie. We rushed to History class when we saw the doors already burning. Nina used her water to pass the door when she exclaimed in pain, "Ow!"

Both of us brothers, looked at Nina, "The door is too hot." I guess my water protection was not strong.

"Then use the floor." I said when Fabian said back, "The floor is on fire. We need Mara so we could control Amber especially Alfie.

**Mara**

I haven't seen Joy yet. She is suppose to be here, but maybe she's making fun of the weather again. The sky was red and blue.

"Mara!" I heard Fabian call me. This is not suppose to be happening especially he is an elemental boy. I red his mind and I got shocked. I followed him without the teacher's permission.

I went to History class when I saw the door flaming in black. Me and Fabian could read Amber's thoughts but not Alfie. No one could get pass to Alfie. We saw Amber throwing kinds of rocks on Alfie while Alfie produces lava on the ground and throwing fire on Amber. Amber was on a rock platform.

We both tried to control the door and it worked. Nina and Eddie sprayed water on Alfie. Amber looked strong. Alfie moaned in pain. Alfie fell on the ground since Fabian and Me cleared the Lava.


	3. Strange Calamity peoples

**Sorry, at Oct. 23, 24 and 25, I have tests so I need to study and this is the only day I could update another. So be patient. Here it is. Do not mind the mistakes...**

**Alfie**

I woke up in the clinic. Who brought me here? I know any powers won't work in clinics and detention room. I really felt awful. I wish I didn't use my powers. My head felt like it was burning. Then at my left, Amber was sitting don on her bed. Her right leg was wrapped in some kind of band-aid.

I looked at my right and saw Eddie, "What happened?"

"You got knock out with my water powers." Eddie said when Nina came in. _Elemental girl alert! _He should be beating Nina up!

"Actually, _we _stopped you from hurting Amber." I looked at Amber and rolled her eyes, "Come on, Nina! I am fine." She stood up and Nina rolled her eyes like her. She helped her get away from us.

Eddie smiled and said, "You'll be here for one more hour. Then you can go. I will be at Art class, my 2nd subject since 1st subject is over. History class was Way, horrible." He said and I went back to sleep.

**Mara**

I can't believe I missed my art test. Now my History subject won't continue. Good thing I am not the only girl who missed a test. Joy haven't showed up. Yup, she didn't...

**OH MY GOSH! JOY IS DEAD. NO, I CAN'T TELL IF SHE IS **_**REALLY **_**DEAD. I HAVE TO FLY AWAY TO THE WEATHER TOWER. SHE MIGHT BE STILL PLAYING THOSE STUPID CONTROLLERS.**

I was gonna fly and into the wind when Patricia caught me. She asked me about what to study since her next class is art class. I said, "Read p. 13"

"Wait! How calm you can not tell me?"

"That would make you read since I haven't seen you read, Patty. Now I have to go to Joy." Patricia seem to be in a bad mood. So, I continue to fly up and I knocked the wooden door. There were no answers. I tried to open the door but it was jammed.

I used my wind powers so I could bust in when I saw, nothing. I wandered. That was weird. The sky is still red and ... _blue?_

It means she felt love. But who? And why is it Blue?

**OH NO! JEROME HAD HER! ELEMENTAL BOY HAD AN ELEMENTAL GIRL. I HAVE TO ASK FABIAN. NO, FABIAN IS AN ELEMENTAL BROTHER. HE IS AN ENEMY. AND MAYBE JEROME IS NOT THE ONE WHO GOT HER. BUT HE HASN'T SHOW UP IN A SINGLE MINUTE. I NEED TO GO AND FIND NINA.**

When I left the weather tower, a thunderstorm and rain started pouring. Who is mad? Many Elemental people could produce this...

**(A/N: I had forgotten. READ THIS PLEASE! MARA NOR FABIAN CAN NOT READ ELEMENTAL CALAMITY PEOPLES ESPECIALLY JEROME WHO HAD SO MANY THOUGHTS ABOUT BEERS... AND THEY CAN NOT READ ALFIE'S MIND TOO. LIKE I SAID, HE WAS TOO STRONG AND DANGEROUS.)**

**Mick**

Art test was over. I went to my room to change on my P.E. uniform so I could go to Physical Fitness Education. I was passing by Eddie and Alfie's room when I went in to my room. Then at my side of the dorm is Jerome's room. Fabian's side was next to Eddie and Alfie's room.

When I was changing my shoes, I heard a loud scream. The screams are, **2 **persons. What did Jerome do this time? He was drunk yesterday. Its probably Eddie's fault that he showed a beer bottle on Jerome, so he was HYPER. Jerome always hits on girls anyway.

I went out and bumped Mara. She said sorry. I should be the one to say sorry. She probably heard what I thought because she can read minds. I asked, "What are you doing here? Elemental girls are forbidden to go at boy's dorms."

"Yes! I know. This way is near to the clinic so I could find Nina. I can't find Joy in the weather tower. Nor Jerome because he is a calamity boy, am I right.?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I thought Jerome is there. Then the sky turns to red and blue. Then I was checking the Weather tower, before art class because Jerome should be with Alfie. But I didn't saw him in his dorm. I thought he was there because he switched the sun on."

Mara wandered, that is what I can tell. Then she asked me, "What time was that?"

I said, "6:36am since I checked Jerome in the tower and 6:33am when the sun appeared."

**Mara's thoughts**

**6:31am was the time Joy and Amber jogged on the tracks. **

**6:33am was the time The sun appeared. **

**6:36am was the time Mick checked Jerome in the weather towers. **

**Mick**

_I should be checking Jerome's room._

"Go ahead." She said. I went to Jerome's dorm and grasped the door. When we opened it, the room was a mess. A total mess. I just headed to my class while Mara goes to her class,

**Patricia**

I have to read p. 13. Reading is the most boring thing I have to do. When I got to art class, I passed by History class and it looked like it was burned. That has to do with the psycho Alfie.

I went in the class and I saw Mr. Winkler. He looked like super old. We were all quiet. I sat down an empty chair when I didn't realise, I was sitting next to Weasel, water boy.

He kept on smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and grasp my book on top of the desk, this is gonna be a rough day. I tried to read but there was something on my mind.

I can't quite put my finger on it. But I was depressed.

**Fabian**

I was going to gym class or what Mick call, Physical fitness education class when Mr. Sweet brought 2 girls behind him, "Mr. Rutter, if you have a free time, can you please show or introduce these new girls to the school?"

Boy, Mr. Sweet had wrong grammars. I nodded. Thes 2 girls looked so familiar.

_KT Rush and Willow Jenks..._ my classmates! I both hugged them. They were the troublemakers of my preschool when I was young.

"Who are you?" Willow asked, "Its me, Fabian! I really miss you guys." I exclaimed. Reading their thoughts are like having flashbacks. KT smiled. I showed them around the big school. They are just normal peoples like others. But they have special minds.

"You know the 5 dangerous elemental peoples are?" I asked them. They mouthed a no. Probably, the classes will end. So people started getting out of their rooms.

"I am the 5th dangerous elemental people from Elemental brothers." Then I pointed to Amber who was being helped by Nina, the water girl, "Amber is the 4th one. She has earth powers."

I quickly pointed to Alfie who got out from clinic like 3 minutes ago, and then walked to his next class, Biology class, "That is Alfie Lewis. The most dangerous elemental brother or people you have ever met. He can't control his powers so he wears cozy, _cursed_ clothes. They can control his powers and keep them inside."

I really love reading minds, "Who are the 2nd and 3rd ones?" KT asked, while I replied, "Joy is the 3rd one and Jerome is the 2nd. They are both Calamity people."

When we were walking to show their lockers Mr. Sweet told me, Willow asked, "Can you read peoples' minds?"

"Yes. I could read Elemental people and normal peoples's minds and thoughts. I can see their future but... I can not see mine. And, well I can not read the top 3 dangerous Elemental people because they are too strong. No one can pass them. No one can read their future, mind, ideas or thoughts."

I actually know everybody's secrets of elemental sisters and brothers.

_**Mick can pass through any obstacles.**_

_**Amber can make people deaf for a day so she can make sonic blasts.**_

_**Mara can fix any THING.**_

_**Nina can be invisible.**_

_**Eddie can prank people, DEADLY.**_

_**Patricia can spit small fire coals at anyone and then make them follow what Patricia says. But it blacks out for about 2 hours.**_

But I had a feeling, **Jerome** **had** **an** **ability** **to** **teleport**. I can't tell if Joy is too, because they are kindly alike. I can read Nina's mind and it says that she is bothered that Joy can produce calamities in her sleep. Jerome is also like that but worse than her. She can produce calamities like Jerome. She is a weather controller like Jerome. I could they are likely the same but Jerome is stronger.

And I can tell, I saw **Joy's hair grow long **just to hold or get something. Its like she is _Medusa_. I am not sure if that is the name, because we barely study Mythology once a week. So her hair grows.

There are many secret powers that these Elemental peoples have. But I can't give more informations. And I haven't seen them use their other secret powers.

**Eddie**

We are totally gonna win the battle. Yacker has a weakness, _**water**_. I was going to Arts and Crafts section when Alfie called me. I saw him put his hoodie on, "Dude. When is our training?"

"After lunch. We gotta study for the test before the battle. We are gonna win this. No mercy on the Elemental sisters." I said. Then Jerome appeared next to us.

We jumped from scareness, "Dude! That is not funny. Stop teleporting!" I said in anger. When Alfie jumped, then he laughed at him, "Dude, why are you wearing your boxers?" He was shirtless and only wearing his boxers.

Jerome looked at himself and then got his eyes wide. I glared, "Jerry! Not to embarass the name of our group. They might say Elemental brothers are always, _**play-boys**_, you know what I mean?"

He was really drunk. Maybe he drank again, "I- I was-, never mind. I am gonna change." He said then had a tornado around him amd got changed to his uniform.

**Jerome**

I can not remember what I havee done. I am too drunk. I could still taste the sweet root beer I drank and... lip gloss? I never wear **STRAWBERRY** lip gloss. I Went to Mythology class when I saw Mick. I guess I missed 2 classes.

I know his class is gym class so probably this is the 4th subject I first attended, I just think.

"Yo, Mick! Waz' up?" I asked. I have a blurry vision. I realised I was talking to Poppy, my sister, "Jerome! You are drunk again!" She exclaimed. I was going to yawn when I covered my mouth and went to the trash.

_VOMIT!_ I hate it. Where have I been lately?

**Amber**

I was heading to Biology class when Joy appeared infront of me. I jumped in fright, "Joy, stop teleporting infront of peoples!"when she apologized, I looked at her.

_She was wearing a bra and shorts! _"Joy, what are you wearing?" I asked. She looked at herself and then her hair started gorwing long to cover herself.

"I really don't remember." She said and the got a tornado around her to change into her uniform. I was probably close to her and then I smelled, _beer?_ "Have you drank beer lately?" She licked her lips and mouthed "no."

She was probably going to Mythology class I think, so she went to her way. However, I really need a long rest. I feel weak.

**Mick**

Jerome just threw up. Then Joy appeared. Poppy was next to me on my right. So Joy had an available seat, in front of Poppy. Elemental girl is near us. We should be careful.

Jerome sat next to her. I know he could just strike lightning on her.

The teacher was Ms. Andrews or Andrew I think. I better call her _Ma'am A or Miss A._

She said we have a group project about presenting who the Greek Gods and Goddesses are. That was bad news because we have been grouped with an Elemental sister.

When we were studying who the Goddess, Athena is, Jerome kept on staring at Joy. Joy was staring back at him, biting her lips, crossing her legs and... _sweating?_

Jerome's left hand was clutching his desk and the other hand was covering his mouth. He was also sweating. Poppy and I watched them. Then, outside from the window, the sky was red and blue, and snow started pouring with snowflakes. That is bad.

**Nina**

Urghhhhhh! My sisters kept using their powers! I should have a punishment on them. LATER!

**OKAY. I know it has to take a lot. I am gonna make more pairings until Friday, **_**the battle**_**. So be patient. On the next chapter, I am gonna put some little, or MORE Peddie in it... bye. Review.**


	4. Drunk Calamity boy

**Amber**

It had been lunch. I sat with the Elemental sisters' group and then Nina asked Joy, "Joy, where have you been?" Joy stopped spreading ketchup on her bread. She looked at me and my sisters, especially Mara who can not read her mind but maybe can figure out what she have done. I also wandered.

"I was studying in my secret hide out. And you can not know where it is." Well that was suspicious. I tried to get my mind off Joy, when I spotted Alfie on his chair with the Elemental brothers.

His hands were on his pockets, his hoodie on and chewing some coal gum which Patricia is also eating. When he spotted me looking at him, I quickly looked at Nina.

Nina looked at me, as if curious on asking me some dumb questions.

**Mick**

What just happened during Mythology class was very strange. When Joy and Jerome stared at each other, snow began pouring with snow flakes.

"What happened Jerry? Why are you staring at Joy? You know its bad to get close with Elemental sisters." I said, worrying. Everyone looked at Jerome who was drinking beer.

Fabian controlled the beer bottle to get away from Jerome. He rolled his eyes, "Urghhh! I do not know. Maybe we both are just thinking something." He said. Alfie raised an eyebrow, "You aren't in love with an Elemental sister, right?"

Jerome stared at Alfie. Then he poured lightning outside. It roared in hallways. He was angry, "Can you shut up? I am not in love with an elemental girl!" Then when we were eating, I saw him smile again and murmured something, "Maybe I am." Then he began walking towards the table of the sisters. I got freaked out and my brothers started following him.

He is our half-brother but we love him as real brother.

**Joy**

I heard what Alfie asked. And I heard Jerome replied. Then he was getting near our table. Amber gave me an empty juicebox so I threw it in the trash. I was quick, trying to avoid eye contact and conversation with Jerome but he got me. I was facing the trash when je grabbed me.

He grabbed the back of my waist and I looked at him in the eye. I could smell the drugs and beer he drank. I hated it. I do not know why I stared at him earlier but I can not remember. He pulled me closer and I was leaning back to avoid him.

Nina and Mara stood up on their seats and Nina warned Jerome, "Jerome, get the hell out of here!"

Jerome giggled but he kept staring at me. His blue eyes made me weak and cover myself with fright. Then suddenly Eddie grabbed his arms saying, "Jerry come on. We need to go."

Jerome quickly pulled away from his grip and then he pressed his lips on mine. I panicked. I was suppose to move but with shaking legs? I was suppose to blow lightning on him, but I can not move. My power of teleporting was bad because if he kept kissing me, he will go with me when I teleport. He deepens the kiss and the fright was taking me over.

**Fabian**

I did not see that coming. Questions made us stare at Jerome, and I can not see the truth and answers behind Jerome. Then he stood up going to Joy, and **KISS** her!? She was not kissing back!

That was bad. Mara blew him away and he hits Mick very hard that made them both fell on the ground. Eddie went mad, "You could at least tell him to get away or yank him away from her than blow him away, IDIOT!"

"Hey! Can you shut up? You should have stop him in the first place!" Patricia exclaimed when Eddie threw a small water ball on Patricia's arm, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Please shut the hell up and stop joining the fight here."

Then Amber threw a rock at Eddie. Eddie sprayed water on her. Amber got furious, so she controlled the ceiling and puts it away. We flew up except Alfie.

"Poor Alfie. Can't fight?" Mara mocked him. Alfie glared and then unwears his jacket.

**Nina**

I was suppose to fight back but then I got afraid of Alfie. His skin was covered with black tattoos. He had a red glowing tattoo, following the lines of the black ones on his arms. He flew up with us.

Joy poured thunderstorm and made a tornado going around the brothers. The rain poured hard. Amber pulled out rocks and threw them at the brothers. Eddie was hitting Patricia with water laces while Mick hits Patricia, too, with heated stones. Jerome tries to hit Mara with ice blizzards and lightning slayers.

It rained and snow fell. Joy was hit by Fabian with wind slayers. Slayers hits anything, and it slays the target in half. But Joy was covered with metalic forcefields by the thunderstorm. So Joy's forcefield went out.

I was helping Patricia hit Mick with water blasts when I watched Amber.

Alfie was covered by his fire shield. His fire was hot. Too hot that rain droplets can not go through it. Amber will picked stones and form them to a lace. Then when the rock hits Alfie's shield, his shield would go off and he will get powerless since snow and rain had poured.

But Amber failed to control the rocks and stones when Alfie breaths out fire and Lava. Amber got burned. She fell down the cafeteria floor and Alfie saw me. He flew to me. He was so fast that I didn't saw Mick throw a huge rock on me.

I fell and covered my eyes. I screamed when Joy made a tornado around the 2. I got safe, thanks to Joy. Alfie was getting weak and so is his fire shield. Mick was getting dizzy. But Joy was shoved by Jerome.

What is he doing now?

**Patricia**

I was getting weak. Eddie was powerfull. I gave up On my shields and then made big fire blasts and hit him. He was full of burning bruises. Eddie was starting to go down

Then I saw Jerome hit Mara with snowballs. Not just any snowball but **snowballs that has fire. **It looks impossible, right? Snowballs with fire are strong. They are acid, mixed with fire and ice. So Mara fell down. Then he started to look for victims when he saw Joy and shoved her.

He went near her and trapped her to a corner since they are both on the ground now.

**Joy**

I was shoved and trapped by Jerome. What will he do now? Then he started kissing me again! I got so irritated that I tried to fly away when he pulled me. He pulled away and he touched my cheek, "Scared, Joyless?" He asked.

He began to giggle when he was gonna strike me with lightning slayers when Patricia threw fire blasts at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked and I nodded, "I have to go at my room." I said. I flew away.

**Patricia**

Alfie, Eddie and Mick were on the ground, the same as Nina, Mara and Amber. Jerome stayed there. Then I was about to fly away when Mr. Sweet caught me and puts the anti-power bracelet on. It is used to stop powers.

Fabian was just helping Eddie when Mr. Sweet puts the anti-power bracelet on the 2. He began to put more at the others.

Mr. Sweet used his sleeping charms on us.

I _woke_ up in the detention room with the others. We are all chained on chairs, **"I TOLD YOU, NOT TO USE YOUR POWERS IN AN UNNECESSARY INCIDENTS. WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN?"**

Mr. Sweet had a loud voice. We were all in detention, even Joy. She said she was caught. Mr. Sweet told us we have 1 hour detention and he left us.

**Me:** Why did you even kiss Joy, Jerome? Now we are all in trouble!

**Eddie:** Then why did you join the fight?

**Me: **I was protecting my sisters!

**Mara:** Will you sleep guys?! I can not even read minds in this room.

**Jerome: **Of course you won't, stupid! This is the detention room, plus, anti-power bracelets? Too much already!

**Nina: **Why did you even kiss her, Jerome?

**Jerome:** I am drunk, okay?

**Alfie: **Can you please shut up and apologize? That is more good than having bad war on the battle, this coming Friday.

**Mara: **He is right. Jerome, apologize.

**Jerome: **Why should I?

**Amber: **You kissed Joy.

**Jerome:** Fine! Sorry. Now your turn, Joyless.

**Joy: **I am sorry _Nina_ for using powers and for not trying to pull away on Jerome.

**Nina: **I am sorry _Amber_ for being mean to you.

**Amber: **I am so sorry _Alfie_, that I hurt you.

**Alfie:** I am so sorry to you, **Amber** and Nina for hitting you with my uncontrollable powers and for _Jerome_ for asking what happened.

**Jerome: **me again?

**Mara: **Yeah! You have caused many troubles.

**Jerome: **Okay! Sorry _Mara_ for hitting you snowballs with fire.

**Mara: **I am also sorry, Jerome for blowing you and hitting you, _Mick_.

**Mick: **I am so sorry Nina for hitting you with a huge rock and I am sorry _Patricia_, I hit you.

**Me: **Sorry _**Weasel water boy**_for fighting you,

**Eddie: **You should be, _**Yacker fire girl.**_Anyway, I am so sorry _Fabian_ for being a bad brother and leader.

**Fabian: **I am sorry _Amber_ I blew away your rocks and _Joy_ for hitting you with wind slayers

At last, apologies are gone, except for Jerome. He was staring at Joy, _again._ Joy was also staring at him. I started, "Joy, Jerome, you are staring at each other."

"Again." Mick continued. Jerome and Joy looked at the opposite direction.

**Mara**

One hour passed. I haven't got out of detention room when Joy and Jerome got out first. I was gonna follow them when Amber pulled me and asked me to go shopping with her.

I nodded. We both walked out when Joy went up the ladder to the weather tower. Jerome flew up. _**FLEW UP? **_Did he break the anti-power bracelet? Maybe these anti-power bracelets _might_ be useful anyway,

I just went to the library, because we are gonna go shopping, _Tomorrow._

I was gonna pick a book when Fabian picked it and went to his table. He was fast. I became mad. That book was my only chance to study Geology. I still can not read minds.

"Fabian, that book is taken." He looked at me, "Mara, you could just study your own Geology book."

"But that is my only book. My original book is with Patricia."

"Then borrow it from her." He snapped back, "Give it back!" I exclaimed. The Librarian was still outside so I chased Fabian. I hope I get that book.

**Fabian**

I started to climb up the tall shelves. She can not reach me anyway since she is afraid of heights without powers. I jut climb up when I fell. I just stepped on a book that was almost gonna fell out. So I fell and Mara just tood there, watching me on the ground. She grabbed the Geology book and said, "Thanks."

I stood up fast and grabbed her shoulder, and she faced me. I grabbed the book and she also did. We were pulling it so strong that we both were pushed by the force of the book. Geology books and Biology books had wind powers too, like they are alive.

She landed on the table and she was knocked on the head. I hit the shelves and then my head was also knocked. The Geology book was just in the middle. We both stood up and raced to the Geology book. What I did was I broke my anti-power bracelet.

And she also did. I got so mad that I controlled the book but she blew me off. She jumped up and then grabbed the book. She stood up and had her mind so confusing, "Can not read my mind, can you?"

I just shook my head and murmured, "No."

She went near me and she helped me up by controlling me. "Let's share." I can not believe it.

"Can not believe that I am helping you? Just once." Then we both sat down the table and we began reading. The anti-power bracelet was gone.

She red aloud and I kept those words in my mind. We were finish and I thanked her. She said _It was nothing._

We both do not know what to do. We just stood there, facing each other and got an awkward silence. Then I didn't know why but I just, just, ju-just,

_Just Kissed her._ She seemed to kiss back when Eddie came in. He was surprised when we both pulled back. I told Mara, "Sorry."

She just shook her head and went away. Her mind was now empty. I can not read her mind, and that was strange.

Eddie yanked my collar with his water lace and asked furiously, "What was that?" I guess he broke his anti-power bracelet, "I-I don't know. I'm so sorry Eddie." He dropped me and said, "Please do not do that again!"

Then an announcement was explained, "Elemental sisters and Elemental brothers, please pack your things, clothes and other stuff. You are moving to Elemental high where the battle will be held. People there are just normal, but please stop those powers. Control them." Eddie and me looked at each other and then we went to our rooms.

**Mara**

That was my **first kiss **actually. I didn't like it when Eddie came in. I wish nobody saw that. Then Mr. Sweet announced that we are moving at Elemental high. I quickly went to the wind and flew away going to my room.

Everybody was there, including Joy. She had controlled the weather with her powers.

We all packed and saw a bus outside the school. We quickly flew there and went in. But we stayed there for 15 minutes. I do not know why but I want to forget what happened with me and Fabian.

He is an Elemental brother. I should stay away from him.

**Eddie**

I can not believe Fabian. He is horrible! Kissing an elemental sister? I should be more careful.

I went in and I saw Alfie sitting, staring at the flames he built, "Are you ready?" Then he just nodded. I was getting my clothes when I had a vision. Black vision but hearing voices. Voices from Elemental brothers and... Elemental sisters.

I can not figure out who but I figured out because someone said the name.

_"I can't stay with them, Nina and my dear sisters." The voice was an Elemental sister._

_"Why not?" It was not the voice of Nina or anyone from the sisters. It sounded like it was one of my brothers._

_"You can not panick in this time I am telling you." The voice was like Mara's or Joy's. Then I hear __**her**__ cry._

_"Tell me, __**Joy**__." Joy! Its her. I can't wait what she will tell._

_"I-I I am-m..." she faltered, "Tell me Joy. I won't be mad." The voice was deep and calm, "I-I-i am-"_

**What did Joy say in Eddie's vision?**

Sorry for the mistakes. Cliffhanger, am I right? Yeah! PM me if you have ideas. I just need a Peddie idea...


	5. Bus disaster

_"I can't stay with them, Nina and my dear sisters." The voice was an Elemental sister._

_"Why not?" It was not the voice of Nina or anyone from the sisters. It sounded like it was one of my brothers._

_"You can not panick in this time I am telling you." The voice was like Mara's or Joy's. Then I hear her cry._

_"Tell me, __**Joy**__." Joy! Its her. I can't wait what she will tell._

_"I-I I am-m..." she faltered, "Tell me Joy. I won't be mad." The voice was deep and calm, __**"I am pregnant."**_

"Eddie! Are you here?" Mick asked, having a tight grip on my shoulders, "I am fine. Yup, fine." I was shocked. I just left my brothers and they followed me, because they were finish packing.

**Nina**

I was sitting down on the passengers' seat. I controlled droplets of water I have in my water bottle. How did I control it? I have broken my anti-power bracelet. Yes, **Everyone** had broken their anti-power bracelet.

**Oh no! **I forgot my scrapbook. That scrapbook was about my family

Mara must have red my mind because she nodded. I went out rushing to my old room when I was knocked out by, _Fabian._

"Can you please watch where you're going?" I exclaimed, "I'm sorry." I tried to block my mind but he must've red my mind, _also. _"Are you telling me, I am _**cute**_?"

I blushed, "No! Why would I? You are an elemental brother. Just get away." I exclaimed. I ran down and I _blushed_ furiously.

I went in my old room and I looked under my pillow. I snatched the scrapbook and used my water platform so I could arrive at the bus.

**Fabian**

That was weird. She thought I am cute when I _apologize_. I went on with my brothers and making sure Jerome was also following.

Eddie looked harsh. I tried to read his mind but he was blocking. I do not know how but maybe that is his new we were all in the bus to just stay for maybe 15 minutes, making sure there is nothing left, I red everybody's future.

I can not read Jerome but there is **MORE **trouble with all my brothers. I wish I won't be in trouble. I just can't believe that they also had issues. _You_ will find that out in a few moments, actually. There are many hints.

**Patricia**

Nina arrived and brought her scrapbook. Then I was full. I told Nina, I was gonna go to the wash room. I went down going to the nearest wash room when Weasel bumped me.

"Do you mind watching your way, Weasel?" I shouted. Eddie flew quickly to stand up. I stood up and he smirked at me, "Stop smirking!" Then he went near me and said, "Can you please watch Joyless? She might have a kid, you know."

_A kid? What was he talking about? _Then I striked him with one fire blast. He had a water shield. He laughed and said, "Stop using your cheap moves, Yacker fire girl."

I glared at him and I left him. I hated him actually. But earlier, in my art class, I haven't figure out my problem until today.

**Everybody**

Everyone are in their seats. Nina, Mara and Amber played something they called, "show and tell". Its for kids but they like it when they play it. Patricia was resting her flames and she slept. Joy looked bothered with the flaming hair of Patricia.

Mara was watching Amber show and tell with some of her rare, amazing rocks when, she saw Joy, feeling uncomfortable, "Are you okay Joy?" Joy looked at her and said, "Yeah. Why not?"

_You seem to look down. _Joy thought to herself. Joy _is_ really uncomfortable.

In the Elemental brothers' bus, Jerome was asleep. Eddie was staring at Jerome. Mick and Fabian were watching Eddie. And Alfie watched the pouring rain.

_Joy must have been sad or dissapointed. Or maybe Jerome is dreaming again._

Alfie looked at Mick and Fabian who was giggling, "What're giggling about?" He asked while Mick said, "We're watching Eddie."

Alfie looked at Eddie who looked up at Mick with a half glare, "You are staring at Jerome, Eddie!" Fabian shouted. Eddie rolled his eyes and leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes.

"I wish Joy _was_ gone_." _Eddie thought.

Fabian raised an eyebrow, "Fabian! Will you stop reading minds!" He shouted. Eddie could feel if Fabian is reading his mind. Fabian smiled and listened on the acoustic guitar solo on his earphones.

**Elemental sisters**

Joy was already asleep. Mara forced herself to stay awake. Nina watched the rain. Amber was playing her rocks and Patricia was still asleep.

Joy was sleeping when rain started pouring IN THE BUS. Patricia screamed. The driver didn't hear anything since **he** is at the other room to drive the stirring wheel.

Patricia was already smoking so Nina tried to control the water droplets to protect Patricia. Amber covered herself with rocks and Mara tries to wake Joy up.

_Joy!_ She shouted and she was still sleeping until the rain stopped. Everyone thought it was over when earthquake started to distract the 2 busses. Then snow poured.

**Elemental brothers**

Eddie was asleep with Jerome. Alfie still watched the rain. Fabian kept listening on his earphones and Mick played his rocks like Amber.

When Joy poured rain in the bus, Jerome poured tornado in the bus. Mick was blown and grabbed the earphones of Fabian.

Fabian woke up when his earphones got off and felt the strong wind blow on him. Fabian was also blown off and grabbed the back of the seat also.

Mick was now holding Fabian's shoe. Then there was earthquake.

Alfie felt the strong wind and looked at Jerome when the tornado and earthquake came. He protected himself with the fire sheild. Eddie was blown and he hitted the window.

Fabian exclaimed, "Eddie, the window!" Eddie looked at the glass and it started to make a crack. Then it broke. Eddie was outside the bus and the rain poured. He grabbed the back of the seat also to hold on and shouted, "Jerome!"

**Elemental sisters**

The snow was a pile on the floor of the bus. Joy woke up and looked at Nina, "What happened?" Joy asked and looked at Patricia who shivered and can see her cold breath.

Nina rolled her eyes and said, "Dream." Mara nodded and Amber popped out of her rocks while the bus still goes on.

"Sorry." She apologized. Mara and Nina the same as Amber smiled whike Patricia snuggled in the corner.

**Elemental brothers**

Jerome woke up also. In fact, the bus was a wreck and it still goes on, following the other bus, "What the heck happened?" He asked.

Eddie looked at Jerome. He was in the bus. Fabian helped him in when the tornado was over. Jerome knew that look, "Dreaming again, did I? Sorry guys."

Alfie was there, still on flames. Mick can not believe he contolled his fire powers. But that wasn't true.

Alfie was just using one hand so he could cover the other when it over powers.

**This is my only time to uodate and I will study later. Review.**


	6. Love train

**Nina**

The bus stopped. I looked outside and the rain stopped pouring. I called my sisters and we went down the stairs. There, the other bus stopped and came out the Elemental brothers.

I laughed and Mara red my mind so she laughed. The bus was a wreck. Eddie had a little cut, near his eyes at the bottom. Fabian's hair was a mess and Alfie looked horrifying. Mick and Jerome looked calm.

When Mick and Jerome looked at us, sisters, they also laughed. They saw Patricia freezing and a few snow on her hair. Amber looked sandy. Joy looked like she just woke up with a messy hair.

Eddie rolled his eyes we all walked to the ticket booth. We are in the train station and Eddie got in front me, first saying, "5 tickets please."

I exclaimed, "Ladies first!" I said in a british tone when he snapped back, taking 5 tickets from the man, "Stop with the british accent. It is so horrible than your own American accent!"

I glared at him and I ordered 5 tickets. The man is taking too long to find those tickets.

**Amber**

I was watching Eddie leave my sister when he bumped Patricia and when she fell, he catched her, on the waist. That was sweet. Even if he is an Elemental brother, he is still sweet. I mean, he is a _playboy_ and she was a _Rebel._

Nobody could get Patricia.

I still watched them. The 4 boys were ordering in the food booth and the 2 girls sat down the bench. Nina was still waiting so I watched "Peddie."

**Patricia**

I was rubbing my eyes so hard because they won't get warm. The snow was freaking cold, I couldn't even breath hard when someone bumped me. I slipped but someone still caught me.

I opened my eyes and I took time to figure out who it is. My vision was blurry and... _the_ _smoke was coming out__**?**_The arm around my waist felt like it has water... water laces.

My blurry vision came to be clear and I saw Weasel. I don't know what I feel but he look handsome when he is close. I could smell some peppermint gum he was chewing. And his smile looks very... cute.

But no, he is an elemental brother. I shouldn't be in love with him. Or maybe I am wrong. In love _with _him or maybe in love in him? I have to quit dreaming.

"Hands off, slimeball!" I shouted when I let my fire go out of my hair. It flamed up.

He smirked and said, "Sure thing, Yacker." He said and dropped me. I looked annoyed. I saw Amber watching us and she asked, "Why are you red?"

I snapped back, "I am always red!"

"Yeah but you have shades of red on your cheeks." She replied. I looked at my red hair with flames and it was smoking. There is no water. I was _**BLUSHING!**_

**Nina**

It took so long to get those tickets and I snatched it when the man gave it to me. Then I saw Patricia red. She was never red **on her cheeks **before. Mara came to me and said, "The train is here. Come on."

Everyone of us went in the train and so are the elemental brothers.

**Fabian**

I looked at Eddie who was sitting on the other bench, waiting for us to finish ordering foods. He was confused, and I could tell why.

"In love with Ms. Williamson, aren't you?" I teased him, "No! In love with an elemental sister? No way!"

I sighed, "Eddie, you don't have to lie. I can read your mind, And your future. Tell me, if you have feelings for-"

"Train's here!" Mick shouted causing Mara to look at him. Mara looked like she was innocent. But, I know she hadn't forgotten about _Our_ kiss. Eddie left me.

I saw Nina and she was the last to enter the train. My brothers and her sisters went in and I saw her ticket dropped out from her pocket on her jacket.

The man asked for her ticket and she reached on her pocket on her jacket but wasn't there. I rushed over to her and said, "You're ticket fell out of your pocket."

She thanked me and she blushed. She is beautiful and cute as if she looks like an angel, controling water. I eeally like her but, the rules are suppose to be followed. This year, we just have broken a rule.

When I was 13, me and my brothers with Jerome had been practicing when I saw her for the first time. The elemental sisters came out of their classes. She was wearing a navy-blue dress and her hair was bouncing when she was running.

Amber was chasing her and when she was blocked by Mara and Patricia, she formed into water form and passed between Mara and Patricia. She was awesome.

Joy has lighter skin when she was that age and Patricia's hair had trails of blondish hair with her red hair. But that was gone when they were now 15 until now.

She escaped.

**Nina**

I can not believe Fabian helped me. And when he handed me the ticket, I touched his hand. Yeah, that is creepy but, I couldn't help it.

When I got in, the conductor said we have to stay in rooms for 5 hours and we'll arrive at Elemental high. On the pamplet, it says that only 3 students are elemental. But they aren't elemental. They are wizards.

Remember the new students, KT and Willow, they are witches. That explains why they are new. They had come to fetch us. But then Mr. Sweet said when I was at his office BEFORE the announcements, _**they**_ were already at Elemental high.

So this are the room mates.

**Me and Eddie, Fabian and Patricia, Mick and Amber, Joy and Jerome, and Alfie and Mara.**

I don't know why we are grouped but maybe we needed rest for the battle. I don't mind on who my room mate is but I am sure it is fine.

My sisters could handle anything. So, when I was in my room, Eddie got a glare on me, watching me pull my luggage, "What's your problem!" I asked. He just didn't answer and plugged his earphones on his ears.

That was funny, because he was listening at sick puppies which my sister also does... Patricia.

**Fabian**

I got partnered with Patricia the flame girl. The room might be filled with awkward silence. So that is gonna be weird.

Patricia went on the bed and slept with her hair on fire. Why would the conductor room us if there are lots of other rooms? He thought of visitors arriving for the next train stop by the next 5 hours.

Anyway, I better read.

**Amber**

My partner is the Earth king, Mick. He is the strongest elemental people. I just can't wait for shopping with my sisters.

So, the room was filled with 5 pink luggages and I can see Mick so uncomfortable. I should rest my toes in fact they are a bit, jumpy.

**Jumpy!**

**Joy**

It's really awkward that I got paired with Jerome, my opposite gender. We are a bit the same cause we are both Calamity peoples anyway. But he was drinking a bottle of beer.

I was reading.

I felt uncomfortable with him. He was just on his bed, reading also while drinking and I asked, "Aren't you suppose to avoid alcohol?"

He looked at me with the _are-you-kidding-me _look and answered, "No." That was weird.

**Alfie**

I liked Mara as a room mate. She is quiet and nice. She was reading and I ate coal gum, **again**. Then she went out.

**Snack bar car**

Nina, Mara and Fabian were eating on the snack bar. Nina and Mara are talking about the battle while Fabian was covering his face with a book, but he was reading their mind.

Nina said, "I should get my pamphlet." Mara nodded and looked at Fabian while she went away, "So how are your brothers?" Fabian looked up and said, "Fine."

Mara licked her dry lip and asked, "Do you know what will happen when the battle begins? I mean, it is still Monday. But can you read the future?"

Fabian sighed, "Yeah." But he can't, "Actually, I can read the future. But I need to read, Alfie, Jerome and Joy's minds so I could completely read the future."

Mara leaned back on her chair and said, "I know I am not suppose to talk with you but, I just want to ask." That made Fabian slouch on his seat. But Nina came in.

"Here it is! KT Rush and Willow Jenks are witches. The other wizard is called Ben Reed." Nina pointed on the pamphlet and Fabian looked closer. Nina looked at Fabian, "Know them, don't you?"

Fabian nodded and went back on reading.

**Room car**

_**Fabian and Patricia's room**_

Eddie went out when Nina came in causing them to fall down. Eddie shouted, "Nina, get off me!"

"Alright, alright!" Nina rolled her eyes and rushed to her bag and grabbed her pamphlet.

Eddie went out to Fabian's room to get his book and saw Patricia sleeping. Her hair was on fire. He can't help it but obeserve her. She was sleeping peacefully while listening to music by Sick Puppies.

She doesn't often turn her cellphone off so thus music is still on.

Patricia slept and then felt water touching her arms that made her cause to wake up seeing Eddie smiling, "What're you doing here?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. Eddie replied, "Getting my book from Fabian but is not here. So I am watching you."

"That's a little creepy Slimeball, but can you get away. It is really frightening."

Eddie frowned and told her about Elemental high.

_**Alfie and Mara's room**_

**Alfie**

I was lying down on my bed. I could see at the window that, outside was moving. The sun was setting down. It had been 3 in the afternoon. Exactly 3 o' clock. So we have 5 hours before we get at Elemental high. It means, by 7 o' clock, we will be there.

I stood up and looked at he window outside and I opened it. The warm air felt as if it has fire outside. That's when I had energy.

I went to Jerome's room to pull pranks on everyone, and I can not believe what happened. When I opened the door, Jerome was making out with Joy on _her _bed, but they had clothes on.

And they were lying down.

Joy teleported behind me and said, "I have to go."

_**Jerome and Joy's room**_

**Joy**

He looked at me with the _are-you-kidding-me_ look and answered, "No." That was weird.

I went back on reading and a few minutes later, I heard a shout of Eddie saying _Nina, get off me! _I went back on reading and he went to see who just shouted and closed the door.

He sat beside me and asked, "Are you mad at me?" I said, "No." Then he asked, "You don't mind of what I am doing to you?" He asked. His voice was really confusing amd his breath smells like peppermint with beer.

I mouthed _No._ Then he kissed me again! But I was kissing back. Is this really love? Then the sky was red with blue and snowing with snowflakes. Then he pushed me to lie down.

I was surprised but I enjoyed it and after 4 minutes, Alfie busted in. I teleported behind Alfie and I said, "I have to go."

When he closed the door, I was embarrassed. I went to the snack bar car and saw Nina and Fabian about to kiss and they got disturbed by me. My eyes were wide in shock.

Mara was still reading and she didn't even saw what I see. _Blind struck!_ Fabian had strike Mara with blind struck. Its his secret power. Making people blind.

**Mara**

I was blind struck by Fabian. After Nina showed me the pamphlet, I read Fabian's mind and he thought Nina was beautiful. And he secretly blind struck me when Nina called Fabian.

I red Nina's mind and I just tried to act normal.

**Jerome**

I had been making out with Joy but Alfie had distract it. Alfie looked at me and my vision was clear. I was really drunk. He asked, "Why did you do that?"

She's way _**hot**_, "I am drunk!" I exclaimed and I sit up from her bed. I hated it. I am breaking the rules of my brothers.

"You aren't drunk, Jerome!" He shouted. It was true. I have been in love _with_ Joy Mercer. I had to stop that!

Alfie sat on my bed while I sat on her bed, "Do you love her?" Then he handed me a beer bottle. I do not know why but I took it, "Hell, yeah!"

I exclaimed. But then, Alfie growled, "I love you as a brother but she is an Elemental sister." I rolled my eyes and stood up. I made him stand up and said, "Just get out of here."

I made him go away and then I layed down my bed... trying to forget what hapened.

**Mara**

I couldn't see. But I could feel their movements. Joy shouted, "Nina! Wha-wha- what..?" she has a little joy that her sister had been in love, for the first time. But she was out of words from shock when Fabian said, "I'm gonna go."

"No, you're not." Joy said and she used some power or something. I am guessing it's the tornado lock. Tornado would lock someone up and **NO ONE **could escape that.

So Nina continued her, "I am so sorry Joy. I know I had been a bad sister so please forgive me! I won't do it again."

"No Nina, it is not that bad but, what about the battle?" Joy had a point. Nina really Loves Fabian and vice versa but she can not defend her **boyfriend.**

Yeah, boyfriend. And I am so shocked. What will Joy do?

**Cliffhanger! I had to study now. Review.**


	7. Confusion

**Mara**

_"No Nina, it is not that bad but, what about the battle?" Joy had a point. Nina really Loves Fabian and vice versa but she can not defend her __**boyfriend**__._

_Yeah, boyfriend. And I am so shocked. What will Joy do?_

That is right. **Joy** has to help Nina but she can't because she also _love_ someone. Well, I am still blind and Fabian was still in _her_ or Joy's tornado lock.

Nina frown. I could feel her movement. I think Joy was glaring at Fabian. But I had to get to rid of the blind struck. So I just listened at them.

**Eddie**

I have been teaching Yacker how to handle waters. When I sprayed her, she started to smile. She didn't freak out or get mad and dizzy. She smiled and thanked me. Then her hair flamed up and it smoked.

I just don't know how she recovered at the fight a few hours ago.

Patricia taught me how to stop my phobia about flames. It is true. If I ever see a _huge_ flame or fire in front of me, I just spray it. Well, I know it is lame but I couldn't get over it.

When I was a kid, my brothers, Alfie and Jerome pulled a prank on me. They put some candles with fire on my bed and I freaked out so I got out of control. When I got out of my room, Alfie and Jerome laughed at me.

I was soaked in water. And my bedroom is wet. So I tried to hide my embarassment from that phobia for years and I only told Patricia. I expect her to laugh but she didn't.

She pulled out some red-orange scented candles and put some fire on it. My heart beats fast and the fear was taking me over. But before I could spray or dump some water on it, Patricia held my hands and whispered, "It's okay."

Then I started to Keep calm. I didn't spray it on water. But the fire was big. Just small candle with _big _fire and I smiled, "You're not so bad, yacker."

She raised an eyebrow and I laughed, "Not so bad? Oh weasel, I can't even believe that I helped you and you'd say I am not that bad?" She said with a smirk. I nodded, "You haven't help me though."

Patricia also smiled and then puts out the fire. Then her hair stopped flaming. I didn't know why her hair is flaming up. Then I said, "I better go."

"WAIT!" She shouted.

**Patricia**

I shouted, "What?"

"Money!" I teased. He rolled his eyes and I know he's trying to hide his smile. He gave me 15 bucks and that was big. I thanked him and he left.

But, I couldn't still find what is wrong. During art class this morning, until now, I haven't thought of it.

**Mick**

Amber snores loudly and I can't take it anymore so I went out and saw Eddie leave Patricia and Fabian's room, "What are you doing in there?"

He seemed to jump a little. I saw some burned part on his shirt and I continued, "Fighting with Patricia, aren't you?"

"No! I just wanna borrow Fabian's bo- I mean _my _book from him." He answered. I just left him going to his room and I ate my caramel-filled chocolate bar, going to the snack bar car.

I went in and I saw Nina talking to Fabian. Fabian was in a tornado lock. Joy was staring at them. Mara was still reading so I went with her, "Hey Mara."

"Hello, Mick. Thought it wasn't allowed to talk to an Elemental brother?" It looked like she doesn't like to talk with me. I can see her reading a book but avoiding my glances, "Are you avoiding me?"

"N-no! No! No, no, no, not at all. I was- I mean is, - I mean, I _am _just reading." She faltered. I just can't see what she is hiding.

"I am not hiding something- I mean anything." She answered, "You're weird, you know!"

She looked at me. **But** it wasn't me she is looking. She was looking at my chocolate bar, "Mara, I'm right here."

"I know. And you're eating something." Then she touched a fruit, "Not that..."

"Chocolate actually." I said, "I know." She snapped back. I just smiled and looked at Nina and Fabian. I think they're having flirty jokes or something and Joy was tightening the tornado lock.

Nina shouted, "Joy! He isn't gonna hurt me." Fabian smiled at Nina and glared at Joy. Joy tightens the lock and Fabian groaned, "I am gonna stop, if you won't break the rules. And me and our sisters would respect it too the same as the Elemental brothers, starting later. Mick, call all your brothers and my sisters!"

Nina sighed.

Just to inform you, Mara know something more. She knows that there are 5 other wizards and witches in Elemental high.

**Elemental sisters**

They have been confusing lately. Amber had no problems. Patricia doesn't even know her problem. Mara _is _really confusing. Joy doesn't know what to do with Jerome in the next 5 hours and 31 minutes in their room. And Nina hasn't know her choice if she ever will leave or love Fabian.

They **just** started their relationship.

**Elemental peoples**

"Eddie, Jerome, Alfie! Come out. And also you Patricia and Amber!"

Eddie opened his door and he was listening to sick puppies. Patricia was _also_ listening to sick puppies. Jerome came out smelling like he drank. Alfie looked like he just woke up when he got out and Amber got out on a dress.

"What is it?" The 5 said in unison. Mick signaled them and went to the snack bar car while the 5 follow them.

**Yey! My tests are finish and I had a sem break. so its until Nov. 4, 2013. But I hope I finish chapters without mistakes so you, readers can understand. Yey! Next chapters, they'll be in the train slacking off and then, well, I have to tell these stories in upcoming chapters.**

**And these are the questions when they arrive at Elemental high.**

**What will happen in Elemental high for **_**4 days before the battle of the Elemental sisters and brothers**_**? **

**So what will **_**they**_** discuss? **

**Will **_**Fabina**_** occur?**

**Is there anything else more than friendships of **_**Mickara**_**?**

**Has **_**Peddie**_** have to deal with love?**

**What will those Calamity people, **_**Jeroy**_** do when they attend school at Elemental high?**

_**Alfie**_** and **_**Amber**_** had no problems and **_**Willow**_** meets them and she gets closer to Amber and Alfie... what will happen to Alfie if **_**someone entered his heart**_** before the battle?**

**Is there a **_**Jara**_** romance or just friendship?**

**Will **_**Jeroy**_** be able to excist?**

_**Amber is madly in love **_**with someone... who is it?**

**Who are the **_**other witches and wizards in Elemental high**_**?**

**Are **_**Willow and Joy **_**more than best friends? (Not gay romance! :( )**

**What is **_**Eddie's vision**_** got to do with Joy?**

**Does **_**Nina**_** ever dream about something bad?**

**How is **_**Poppy**_** doing?**

**What will happen in **_**their**_** battle?**

**More questions coming!**

**I will only answer 3 questions:**

**Fabina will occur.**

**There is only Jara friendship.**

**Peddie has to deal with love.**

**I am not sure at Jara friendship but I will insert the Jara romance in just one chapter. I still love Jeroy but Jara shippers will be sad and never like my stories. So Jara has 5% romance.**

**The only way to find out is read. Be patient. Read and review.**


	8. Secrets of the abnormal four

Everyone gathered in the snack bar car. Elemental brothers and sisters were seperated by Joy.

"Why the heck are we here?" Patricia asked looking irritated when Joy does something _too_ serious, "We have a rule and _we_, I meant, All of us, shall obey."

Nina sighed. Alfie raised an eyebrow. Jerome asked in a flirtatious tone, "What is the rule, Joyfull?" Joy glared at him, "I am not falling for those tricks Jerome!" Jerome looked down, feeling bad.

"We aren't going to fall in love with each other. For example, Nina fell in love with Fabian and vice versa. But, they could make their team lose like, if Nina really loves Fabes, she will defend him. And we-"

"Hold on! Are you saying we can not fall in love with any Elemental brothers?" Amber asked, smiling. Joy nodded, "Yep. I just told you just a second ago And, I know it would be hard. For me, it's okay if you fall in love with the Elemental brothers and vice-versa, but what about the battle? _**Everybody will be suicidal if someone dies.**_"

"Why would anybody die just because someone died?" Mara asked while she looks at the ceiling, "Fabian, please get rid of her blind struck." Joy pleaded. Fabian reached his hand in the pocket and picked up a blue purse. He took a pinch of "Normal dusts" which can make her normal again.

He put it on his palm and blew it to Mara. Mara blinked and saw Joy, "Anyway. What was your question again?"

"Why would anyone die if someone died?" That made Joy flinch, "The battle has distractions and you have natural causes of deaths." She cleared her throat and said, "Meeting dismiss."

"Hold on a second. Do you even know what is in the arena?" Eddie asked. Joy looked at Jerome, Patricia and then to Alfie. Her hands always shake and her eyes blinks fast when she is nervous.

"Tell us!" Amber shouted impatiently, "Shut up, blondie!" Alfie snapped back. Amber pouted and crossed her arms on her chest, "Do you know something?" Patricia was sweating. She never sweat. Only when she is nervous.

So she acted casually so no one can see and that was when Alfie recognize Fabian and Mara looked at Patricia to read her mind. Then he blew fire shields for Patricia.

The 2 mind-readers were using _Sonic fields _which means, they are digging through Patricia's memories. But they are digging hard so they could get back to Patricia's _childhood_.

So when Mara and Fabian reads, Alfie threw fire shields at Patricia and the sonic fields blackmailed to the 2.

Fabian and Mara groaned together, "Ouch!" Alfie had another secret power. But Alfie's fire was out of control so Eddie sprayed it. The, the fire got out but Patricia's shield is still on and Alfie was smoking.

He didn't black out.

"You 4 are hiding something." Nina said looking at Jerome, Patricia, Alfie and Joy. Jerome faked a cough, "The smoke is too strong. We should get out now." Patricia and Alfie did the same while Joy follows.

Patricia faked a cough after Jerome, "Yeah, I think I'm gonna black out." Alfie said back, "Sorry guys." Joy followed, "We should warn the conductor so lets get out of here." All of the 4 stood up when...

"No, you're not." Mick pulled Jerome and Alfie to his side while Amber pulled Patricia and Joy back. Amber shouted, "You're all lying. Patricia and Alfie doesn't get affected by smokes because you are a fire people!"

Joy, Patricia, Alfie and Jerome were nervous. Patricia started, "We had watched the arena and battles of the enemies. We got there together. Us four."

She motioned her hand on the 4 including her, "Anything else?" Eddie asked.

Joy's hands shaked violently and then Electricity started getting out of her fingers, hair and eyes.

Mara made a shield to slow her down, "Okay. We won't ask again." Jerome swallowed. Patricia sighed in relief and Alfie smiled.

Nina, Amber and Mara looked at Joy. Mick, Eddie and Fabian also looked at Joy.

Eddie was horrified. _What about the pregnancy of Joy? Who is the father? I better get my brothers away from her._ Well, Eddie was protective of his brothers.

Eddie stood up and said, "That's the deal. So Elemental boys don't talk to these girls and vice-versa except for emergencies. It will start when we arrive to our school."

It had been hours that thy have been in the snack bar.

Nina and Amber were leaning on the table, bored.

Eddie and Mick plays rock, paper, scissors.

Jerome, Alfie, Joy and Patricia sat down on the same table, murmuring at each other. Alfie chanted a fire shield at Patricia so no one can ever read their minds.

Fabian was eating ice-cream.

Mara is reading a book.

They had been so bored when the conductor announced, "30 minutes before we arrive to Elemental high's train station."

All of them went to their rooms except for Jerome, Joy, Alfie and Patricia.

"Patricia, I chanted a fire shield at you. So don't tell anyone our secrets, even if they threaten you. No one can read your mind, by the way." Alfie warned her.

"Yeah, right. They will soon found out since the teachers and the old members of their club will spread that _'The abnormal four are here' _and they will find out because someone always eavesdrop on us!" Jerome said, freaking out.

"Yup. And we can't let anyone know about _**Jerome and Mara's secret affair, Alfie's cause why he got uncontollable, Patricia's secret twinsister, and me being a half-sister of my sisters**_." Joy warned them also.

"Actually all of _us_ **being half brothers and half-sisters to all the Elemental sisters and brothers.**" Alfie said. It is true, that Jerome, Patricia, Joy amd Alfie are half-brothers. Everybody only knows about Jerome.

"So we make a promise. I promise _not_ to flirt with any Elemental brothers. You Jerome will _quit_ drugs and you Alfie will _try_ to control your powers. Joy, you will _keep_ our secrets. _**We promise**_ _**that**_." Patricia added.

The 4 are like brothers and sisters. But not Joy and Jerome. Joy and Jerome went to their rooms and Jerome asked, "Are you coming?" Alfie said, "I just need to tell Patricia something."

Joy nodded while both of them left. Alfie looked at Patricia and then asked, quietly, "Should we tell them aboth Joy and Jerome's, you know... earlier...?"

Patricia smiled then bursts out laughing, "No. Why would we tell them they had _sex_ earlier? I just acted casual. So don't tell them." She said while she amd Alfie leave.

_**Jerome and Mara's affair**_

A 15-year-old Jerome and Mara were having the fun of their life since they are doing _"it"_. Mara and Jerome were just talking in the elevator when they had a snap since both of them drank in a party.

Both of them walked in Mara's room where her sisters are not yet in because they are still at the party. Jerome pushed Mara down the bed while Mara makes out with him. They did _it _for an hour and later, Jerome had a secret power, making people forget what happened from that moment, _Amnesia._

When Mara woke up, Jerome was gone but she was on her bed and she didn't remember anything. Her sisters didn't even know what or where had been she doing or going.

It's not the type of Amnesia where they forget _Everything._ She only doesn't know what happened that night.

_**Alfie's cause why he got uncontollable.**_

The four 7-year-old kids had been training in the training room for their next battle in Elemental high when a high school student of Elemental high busted in their training room.

"Could you please get out of here and back to your training room, please?" Joy suggested. Jerome and Patricia went beside Joy. Alfie was still playing his fire candles when 3 students blew the 3 kids.

Joy screamed, "Hey!" Alfie heard them and he stood up for an attack. Jerome tried to pour rain and storm while Patricia spreads fire on the floor. The 4 are super _violent. _Joy and Jerome flew up, striking _**one**__ of the 8 high school students_.

Since Jerome and Joy's rains are still weak _for_ Patricia and Alfie's fire, they aren't feeling pain.

But Alfie was late to strike a fire when the highschool student blew him to the box filled with fire. They weren't normal fire. It had lots of fire and gases. It also had lava, heated metals and rocks.

The box had the _fire of glory_ in it. The master, had put it in so Alfie and Patricia, the fire peoples can see. But Alfie had absorbed all the power that his hands turned to heat in.

It became hot and Joy fell on the floor, too much of the heat. Jerome's rain paused and Patricia had never felt the hotness of the _fire of glory._

Alfie's eyes turned to fire and got angry that made him kill the all the 8 students. Jerome can only stop him so Joy helped him make a tornado around Alfie. He started to weaken until their master came in, healing Alfie.

He was just tired but the _fire of glory_ couldn't get out of his body and soul. _Never_, get out.

_**Patricia's secret twinsister**_

Patricia was super young and Piper was a better twin. Her mother disliked her when she was **born** so she sent her to Vera her, bestfriend and Vera adopted her when she 1 year old.

Vera doesn't even know why the mother disliked Patricia.

Piper was already 5 when she was born. Piper is her twinsister.

_**Joy as a half-sister.**_

Joy and Patricia are half sisters of Amber, Nina and Mara. How? The 3 are daughters of Vera. Vera accepted Patricia's mother's offer.

Vera liked Patricia as a daughter so she adopted her secretly and introduced them to the 3 when they were just born.

Joy, was sent by Frederick Mercer to shut up because she kept whining about her mother gone. Joy was 2 years old when she was at Merilly Brigids. Vera had seen Frederick leave her on the doormat of her house so she adopted her.

Nina, Mara and Amber were too young to understand so they don't know anything. Mara couldn't even read her mother's mind.

Jerome and Alfie half brothers of Mick, Fabian and Eddie. How again?

Jerome's father, John sent him at Merilly Brigids with her sister Poppy because him and his mother had a fight. So John left his mother and he left the kids to Mr. Sweet, the principle. He was just 2 years old.

Yes, it is true. How on earth had the brothers and sisters have different surnames? _Later_...

Then Alfie was just a poor boy who was left by his crazy parents in the streets so Mr. Sweet took him especially because he has powers when he was 1 year old.

Here are the surnames.

Amber D. Millington- Millington came from her only grandmother.

Nina D. Martin- Martin came from her grandmother's father.

Mara D. Jaffrey- Jaffrey came from her grandmother's mother's maiden name.

Patricia D. Williamson

Joy D. Mercer

Jerome S. Clarke

Alfie "Marmaduke" S. Lewis

Eddie S. Miller- Miller Came from his grandmother's mother's maiden name.

Fabian S. Rutter- Rutter came from his grandfather.

Mick S. Campbell- Campbell came from his grandfather's mother.

Now...

Alfie- 16 years old (older than Everyone)

Patricia- 16 years old (older than Everyone and younger than Alfie)

Jerome- 16 years old (older than Joy)

Joy- 16 years old (younger than Patricia and Alfie)

Eddie- 15 years old (older than Fabian, Nina, Mick, Amber and Mara)

Fabian- 15 years old (older than Nina, Amber, Mara and Mick)

Nina- 15 (older than Amber, Mick and Mara)

Amber- 15 years old (older than Mick and Mara)

Mick- 15 years old (younger than Amber, Fabian and Eddie)

Mara- 15 years old (younger than _Everyone_)

Mick and Mara are the youngest in the elemental sisters and brothers. But Mick's birthday is earlier than Mara's. So he is a month earlier than Mara.

**So, Here it is. I like to update or maybe what you call upload a one-shot story about some couples. Sorry I had to make some of their birthdays, different. Sorry...**

**If I ever finish this story, "Elemental peoples", or maybe if I could handle 2 stories at once, I could release my next story, "LOVE HEXAGON." And I am writing many stories.**

**Anyway, I am writing a one-shot of Jeroy entitled, "The wishing well", "Flashlight" or "Just a cup of coffee" based on Geronimo Stilston books. But not just, Jeroy, I mean... others, like Fabina, Peddie.**

**I think I could try Jara. **

**Maybe I would post them, tomorrow or Monday. (Oct. 28 or Oct. 29) I just need to post it before the finish of my sem. Break.**

**And I wanna write, "The new year Reunion." Those are my ideas! Better make something **_**original**_** for your sake. **

**I promise that it would be red tomorrow or at Oct. 29... okay. And please read my stories. My story, "All those years" are still out so be patient.**

**So what's with the secrets of Joy, Jerome, Alfie and Patricia? Find out in the next few chapters...**


	9. Arriving at Elemental high train station

**Hello there. I had a mistake that I could post, "the wishing well" and the other one-shot called, "flashlight." Anyway, I wanna write some horror story. Not really a horror story but, I was just thinking since November is coming for like 4 or 3 days. But please be patient. I already posted the "Just a cup of coffee" one shot so there you go. **

**Oh yeah, I forgot. I red my reviews and FNrutterHoa, wants Fabina. That is great... thats my plan... except, a guest wants Mabian or Fara. So Fabina shippers, don't be angry cause I just once will spoil this. Fabina will happen, not Mabian. Just one more Mabian and I will continue Fabina.**

**Read...**

**Fabian**

I left the snack bar car and into my room. Patricia isn't here so I just packed my stuff, which I don't have to and I went to the comfort room when I saw Mara, jump when I came in. She was looking at her mirror.

"Fabian! Couldn't you knock?" She complained and I apologized. "Well what are you doing here?"

"I was just thinking of what Joy told us." She said. But then I don't know why but, something happened.

**Joy**

"I'll be theee later." I said to Jerome, "Okay." He replied. I was gonna open the door when I heard a bang, and... moanings?

Some couple are snogging. I heard, "You're so hot!" Then _she_ said, "Shut up and keep doing it!" I opened slightly seeing Mara and Fabian make out. Fabian pushed her on the wall and Mara started moaning loud.

Then I knocked, "Hello, PDA much?"

Mara sat on the toilet lid while Fabian pulled away. His hair messy and her shirt all, wrinkled, I guess, "What're you doing?"

Then Mara slapped him and went out, "Nothing." _He _said. And he also went out. That was awkward.

I went to my room and I saw Jerome already fixing his stuff and throwing beer bottles out of the window. As always, a promise is a promise.

**Fabian**

30 minutes passed and we're at Elemental high. It's 7 o' clock and this guy came to us. We were in line at the Elemental high train station.

"Good evening, Elemental brothers. My name's Benji Reed. I'll be your tourguide in this school. First, you shall rest amd tomorrow will be a good day for you. I shall lead you to your rooms." So this, Benji guy is going to lead is.

I tried to read his mind but he led us already. I red his mind amd he asked, _Who's better? Elemental brother or maybe sisters? Never mind._ "Right this way please." He yelled.

I saw The elemental sisters go up the stairs across our stairs. Maybe this school won't be bad at all... if I ever forgotten what happened to me and Mara.

**Mara**

We went out. For me, I tried to forget what me and Fabian did when it disappeared and this guy came to the Elemental brothers. Well he looked as if a charmer and a cheater... if he ever had a girlfriend.

Anyway, when I was going to help Amber on her luggages, this girl came in front of us.

"Need any help?" A girl with brown, curly hair and a tanned skin asked, "Yes of course." I said.

Then Amber dropped her bags while the girl drag her luggage, "Hello, Elemental sisters. My name's Kara Tatianna Rush but you may call me KT. I will lead to your rooms and tommorrow, I will also lead you around the school. Follow me, sisters." She seems to be nice.

I was carrying my bags and went up to the stairs. KT is a good tourguide.

Then we went in a room. So Big! It has 5 beds. Uh oh. Joy is gonna have dreams and then we'll be doomed. Then KT said, "You're bed had protections. Kind of like forcefields. If you have private things to do, you could cover your room with the curtains across your bed.

The beds had been seperated and if I need privacy, I could cover my room side with a curtain. Incredible! But, the room is pink, green and orange. I hate those colors except for orange.

Then a girl popped in. She had an orange hair and white skin. And it looks perfect for her, "Hey KT. Ben's- oh hello. Are you all the Elemental sisters!?" She asked.

We all nodded and she became crazy, "Oh my gosh! Amber! I'm a big fan of you. Could I get an autograph from you?" She seemed to be the kind of girl who always dreamt about the future.

"Yeah, sure. What's your name?" Amber asked. "Willow Jenks." She said. Amber gets a notepad and signed it, ripped it off her notepad and gave it to her. She's a fangirl, I think?

Then she said, "KT. Benji's calling you about the calamity peoples. Come on." That made Joy look at Willow from her magazine, that she was reading.

KT nodded and said, "Enjoy your sleep. I'll be right back."

**Eddie**

Benji led us to our room and it had blue, green and yellow walls. Colorful I guess.

Then he explained us about privacy thing and covering the side of our beds. It had been seperated and he said something about forcefeilds. I think that would be great since Jerome always dream.

When I was gonna go out to fetch Alfie, because he said he was just gonna eat some coal gum, I saw him on the floor with a girl on him, apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry." This girl is like some kind of a kid-minded or something. Then Alfie pushed her, "Just get away!"

Boy, Alfie's always steaming mad. Then the girl apologized again and stood up, rushing to our room, "Benj. The meeting for the Calamity people... hello."

That made Jerome look at her. Then Benji said, "Call KT. We need to duscuss now. And it's Benji, not Benj."

"Whatever. I could you anything, Ben, Benj or Benji. Or I could call you Mr. B. Oh, I know! Reedy Benj."

Benji looked as if he is mad at her and stormed out.

What's with the meeting? When Benji left, I asked Fabian, "What about the meeting?"

"Benji, KT and Willow are gonna have a meeting about the Calamity peoples, Joy and Jerome about you know, the dreams. 'Cause they can pour strong storms, rains, earthquakes, something like those disastrous incidents. And they should be kept together in a room where the most powerful elemental people could not hurt anybody." He paused, "I think Alfie and Patricia could be there."

"Those 4? And no way. Jerome and Joy couldn't be together! Joy and Jerome will not be together in a room!" I said and Fabian looked annoyed. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jerome who was staring at me.

Oh no! The vision. It kept reminding me. Those 3 words I don't like to hear again. _I am pregnant._ It kept repeating in my head. Then Fabian asked, "Who's pregnant?" That made my head and heart pound. I thinked, _Nobody, but you, Fabian._

I joked and his eyebrows knitted, "That is so not funny, Eddie." He said, punching my arms.

**Joy**

I stood up and dragged my luggage but I stopped. I heard someone coming again, "Joy Mercer. Could you come out please?" Willow called. I smiled and I grabbed my luggage, "And also Williamson."

Patricia crossed her arms on her chest. We both went out and we saw KT, Willow and a boy with a blonde or maybe dirty-blonde hair. Maybe brown. But that's impossible.

He really looked cute. Then I saw Willow jump out and onto the roof of our building, jumping on the roof of the other building and climbed up where the boys' room is. She's so cool. I bet she does gymnastics.

Then the conversation started when Alfie and Jerome came.

**KT**: Okay. You abnormal 4 are going to stay at 1 room.

**Jerome**: Do you know who we are?!

**Alfie**: Are you one of the previous distractors?

**Joy**: Were you watching us?

**Patricia**: Have you seen us before?

**Willow**: Yep. Sorry for the high school students who attacked you. You guys were so awesome. We have watched your battles when we were kids!

**Joy, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome**: Shhhhhhh!

**Willow**: Sorry. Now we will lead you to, a room.

**Joy**: Is it safe?

**KT**: *nods* Yes.

**Benji**: Now come on.

**Nina**

Joy and Patricia went out so I explored my bed, "This looks good." I faced Amber who is spreading lip gloss on her lips.

"That's too much Amber." Mara said, "Not if I can't help it." Amber snapped back, "We're not even going to any occassions." I said. Amber closed her lip gloss and said, "Where's the bathroom? I need my beauty sleep, as in right now."

I rolled my eyes and I went out to see no one. I wandered where Joy and Patricia have gone.

Anyway, I went out with Amber to the bathroom which I guessed, just next to our room. Then at the corner of my eyes, I saw Fabian in the other building.

He was... smiling? That was weird. Then I heard Amber screech, "There's a rat in the toilet. Get it off, Nina." I laughed and she glared at me.

I sighed and the rat flushed down the toilet.

**Fabian**

That was weird. After Benji got out, Willow came here again and called Alfie and Jerome. I red her mind, she was blocking out. How!? I red her mind earlier. How is that impossible?

I followed them but Willow turned to me, "No eavesdrop." Is that how a witch acts? Nevermind. I went up to Eddie and there, I still can't find what he is hiding.

How does people hide their thoughts. I looked at Mick who was observing the walls, "'Yo Mick."

"That's weird, Fabian." Mick said while he looks at me. I asked, "Why?" He answered, "You never greet like, Yo, or what's up. Something wrong with you kiddo?"

"Nothing. We're just not allowed to talk to the Elemental sisters. Ya' hear me?" Mick nodded.

Then I went outside, just across the door when I saw Nina, at the otherside. Do I have feelings for her? She looked kind of beautiful and smart... But what happened to Mara?

I am just so confusing.

**Eddie**

I have to focus. Think more. Why would the vision show in front of me then, not show when I was expecting it?

Fabian went out while Mick observes the room. Jerome and Alfie went out. I bet Nina knows this. Well if she knew, she should be panicking by now.

**Jerome**

Okay. Us 4 are gonna stay in 1 room. When we went in our room, the room was very, attractive. The beds are all the same. Color green and light green. The walls are half white, half light green.

Joy and Patricia went to the right side of the room while we went to the left side of the room. It was the same from other rooms. It's seperated and it also had those curtains.

I like it here. But there might be a lot of drama here. Starting tomorrow. All of us -Elemental sisters and Elemental brothers- have the same classes in,

9am- Nature

1pm- Drama class

3pm- Charms and Posions

8am- Gym class

And then we have different class by other hours. Our only break is lunch. Great.

**Patricia**

Well the room looks good. This would be great for some nature person. I prefer black and purple. But I think this is great.

I went in my bed, which I call **"Stall" **and I unpacked. Good thing the only class we need to wear uniforms is Gym class.

Anyway, I looked at my schedule and we have Charms and Posion. I guess wizards and witches might not be bad.

I lie down my bed and, there is something strange here. I just fell asleep, making my flames rest.

**Willow**

I hope they like our rooms. The calamity peoples could not affect the fire peoples because the forcefields are stronger.

I went to my room and I called KT. She was in the otherside of the room.

But she was already sleeping. I made myself comfortable. What will happen to the battle? I mean, it's very unusual to have elemental peoples in the school and class.

**Nina**

Before I sleep, I checked my schedule and I saw Charms and Posions. What the- how? People here are all normal except for a few, maybe. I don't understand. Well maybe I will understand when I wake up tomorrow morning.

**Nina's dream**

**"**_**I am pregnant." **_What? Who? When?

_**"Oh my god," **_Oh my gosh! WHO IS PREGNANT?

_**"Why am I too dumb to have it**__**with you?" **_That sounded like an Elemental brother.

_**"I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me."**_She pleaded. Please, who is that criminal father who got someone pregnant? Who is pregnant!?

_**"I won't. I'm sorry too."**_I cant believe it.

**"But how can we tell our brothers and sisters? They'll kick us out of the group." **Oh, I won't kick _her _out. You just gotta be honest and I forgive you. But who's the god darn, father!?

_**"No, they won't kick us out. It's just, we need strength to show honesty. They won't leave us." **_Urghhh! Who are you criminal to-be father?

_"Thanks-"_

**Oops, cliffhanger. Wanna see Nina's dream full? Next chapter.**


	10. up coming gym class

**Nina**

"Nina, wake up. You're gonna be late." Amber shouted. Why did Amber wake me up from my dream? And who is pregnant?

"What time is it?" I asked. Mara answered "It's 7:49, now hurry up!" I got up and changed quickly. I am clean anyway. So, I grabbed my bag and went out.

I saw KT and the others, in line. I know, it's pretty crazy. Shouting in the morning. So Patricia and Joy are outside already. Then, at the other building across ours, I saw Eddie going out of his room.

He had to know something about that pregnancy. I went up at the back of Patricia and Joy was frowning. What happened? But then she broke into a happy face.

"Good morning Elemental sisters!" KT yelled, happily. "Yey!" Amber squealed. KT is not so bad, actually, "Now we have 10 or 9 minutes before gym class, so I have to show you around fast. You won't like detention here."

That's weird. So, we moved on.

**Alfie**

We're actually moving out. The girls had left to go across the 3 elemental sisters' room to fall in line. Nina was still asleep I guess so Me and my brothers had left for the tour.

Benji is a good tourguide actually. So, he showed us the cafeteria, the science lab, the small theatre and some thing he said about the charms and posions class under the ground.

I looked at Jerome and we high fived. But Eddie broke us apart, "Guys. No pranks on any other students here."

I saw Benji freeze. I think he had phobias on those kind of stuff we do, especially pranks. So, gym class, here we come.

**I kniw it is short. But I kind of like to write something but probably if I had time.**

**I don't like to write another story for November nor halloween. Cause it is lame. **

**So at the next chapter, I had some trailers about my stories. So, yup, there you go. Read.**

**Correction: at the next chapter, trailer, flashlight is a story.**


	11. Trailer for incoming books (Not a story)

_**Love Hexagon**_

A hexagon has 6 sides right? Well in this story have6 persons, love and like each other. Peddie and Fabina already excisted.

But there are 6 persons who are in trouble right now.

Someone wants Jamber to happen. Others want Jara and Jeroy. Somebody likes Amberick to happen so Mickoy and Mickara won't. And someone likes Amfie to happen.

Someone gets jealous that her boyfriend is with Joy so she gets mad because she thought Mickoy is happening while Amberick is still going on.

A boy doesn't like Jamber to happen because he loves Jara to happen. But his best bud didn't told him a secret, he and Joy is keeping. That secret was about to come true when Jara passed between them. So it is possible that maybe it won't excist.

Another boy is jealous that 2 boys will steal _his_ Amber and a boy that will steal Mara.

There is many confusion here that bestfriends started to break up. Which pairing will excist?

**Amfie**

**Jeroy**

**Jamber**

**Mickara**

**Jara**

**Mickoy**

**Amberick**

**Joyfie**

Main Characters are:

Amber, Alfie, Mick, Jerome, Joy, Mara.

_**New year reunion**_

Anubis students had a new year reunion with the new students. However drama went in.

Trudy made them bring and do things to help them celebrate new year.

But there are peoples that want the _old _relationship back. Amber and Nina came in but then Fabian amd Alfie had others.

Nina convinced Fabian to move on but she is slightly not. Amber had the real problem. Alfie had move on so fast that she was replaced by Willow.

However a fight came and it had not been the best new year reunion ever. The new students couldn't believe how the fight would be since the olds are here.

Victor came back and the new caretaker left. However, Victor saw the fight and there is the main line here,

_"This is not the best new year reunion ever." Victor murmured to Trudy._

Since then, KT the happy single fixed everything. How?

_**Flashlight**_

Everybody says, "Flashlights can help you see in the dark." But flashlights can also lead them to love. That's one of Willow's lines,

_A flashlight could also see your love ones in your single life- Willow_

But Joy and Jerome didn't understand that. So are Eddie, Patricia, KT and Alfie. Mara and Fabian are quick in uderstanding.

But, then all of them understood except for Joy and Jerome. What will prove them? Or maybe the question is, _Who_ will prove them?

**The wishing well**

Joy lost her bestfriends. She is living in her own now because her frineds had been seperated because of college. But when she went to the park, a wishing well was built.

The mayor said it is true. But she didn't believe and she went to the wishing well to see if it is true. She threw a coin and wished something.

And when she turned around, she knew the wishing well _was_ true. She couldn't believe it. But how? This is one of _his_ lines,

_Nothing is impossible ... if you try, Joy. -unknown_

**So please read.**


	12. Awkward elemental peoples

**Amber**

We arrived at gym class. The tour was finish. So gym class is a bit boring actually. Then, Mrs. Anderson, the teacher, is teaching us ballroom dancing. And I didn't expect that she was going to make a practical test on us, even though when we just moved yesternight.

"Okay students. I will announce your partners." Mrs. Anderson yelled.

**Me and Alfie**

**Willow and Jerome**

**Joy and Fabian**

**Nina and Benji**

**KT and Dexter**

**Patricia and Eddie**

**Mara and Mick**

Well, it was akward for dancing with Alfie. And I hate him! Me and Alfie went near a window and we danced. I saw a couple of baseball players were playing on the feild.

**KT**

Mrs. Anderson Started the music. I know, it is lame! So, Dexter and I danced. He held my waist with his right hand and his left hand holding my hand.

We waltz and all when he kept laughing. He is really weird sometimes, "What's so funny?" I asked. He smiled, "Let's watch them dance since Mrs. A is not around."

So we pulled away and we laughed hilarously! I saw everyone. And Joy and Fabian are the worst.

**Jillow**

Jerome had a steady sway with Willow and he pulled away to put his watch on his pocket. Mrs. Anderson called Willow and she turned around. Jerome's eyes were hit by Willow's hair.

Jerome yelled, "Ow!"

Willow looked at him and her hair hits his eyes again, "Willow!" Mrs. Anderson called.

Willow turned around and Jerome's eyes were hit again. Mrs. Anderson said, "Willow, keep close to him."

Willow nodded and turned to look at him when Jeromes eyes were hit again. Jerome yelled, "Willie! My eyes!" He was so angry that he poured rain.

The baseball teams went out of the feild. Willow tried to apologize, "It's Willow."

"Whatever!" Jerome muttered. "I am so, so, super duper sorry." Willow apologized. Willow grasps his wrist but Jerome pulls away. She had a tight grip on him, "No, I'm fine. I just wanna sit down."

Willow smiled. Jerome smiled back and turned around. His smile went out and saw a purple mark of Willow's grip. He murmured, "Such a tight grip for a witch." Then he went away for his seat.

**Peddie**

Eddie and Patricia were glaring at each other, silently while Mrs. Anderson scolds them, "I told you, dance!"

Then both of them did and Patricia quickly lets go of his hand, "Ouch! Eddie! Your water laces!"

Then Patricia and Eddie argued. "Can you just shut up and dance so I could get some points or something in here?" Eddie asked with an angry tone.

"Uhh, no! I am not a doll." Patricia qouted. Eddie rolls his eyes and continued arguing.

**Nenji**

Benji and Nina were gonna twirl. Nina holds his hands and turns around and around back to Benji.

But Nina turns around and her hair hits Benji's eyes. Benji lets go of Nina's hand and Nina slipped because of her shoelaces. She fell down on the ground.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry." Benji quickly apologized while Nina acts as if she was fine.

**Amfie**

"Alfie! My shoes!" Amber shoued, "NMP." Alfie muttered.

"NMP? Not my problem? It's not just a shoe, it's prada. They're flats." Amber told him. Alfie looked at her shoes and it _is _flats. He complained, "It's gym class. Why the hell are you wearing these?"

"Got a problem?" Mrs. Anderson asked while she folds her arms on her chest.

"No, Ma'am. As a matter of fact, we're new, and he just stepped on my shoes." Amber complained like Alfie.

Mrs. Anderson pulls out a small notepad and a ballpen from her pocket, "Are you Ms. Millington?" She asked.

Amber nodded, "C+ for wearing wrong uniforms." Mrs. Anderson said as she notes it on the notepad.

Alfie laughed and Mrs. Anderson said to him, "And you too, Mr. Lewis for not dancing." Alfie huffed.

**Mickara**

"Mick! Can you just pay attention?" Mara shouted infront of him. Mick wasn't paying attention because he was busy staring at Jerome, who was looking at Joy.

And he didn't know what to do. He kept giving Mara a glare and then finally, he said, "Okay! Mrs. Anderson is just giving Willow some advices I guess. Just shut up and then later, teach me. I'm gonna watch these baseball players for a while."

Mara rolled her eyes and sat on her chair, next to Willow, who was waiting for Jerome to dance. Well, Mick just watched the naseball players sit on a chair under a roof.

So he made fun of them by making the ground a bit muddy and smooth.

**JABIAN**

"Urghhhhhh! Fabian!" Joy yelled. Her hair was stuck because of his bubblegum. He was chewing some kind of peppermint gum and blows a large bubble, since he's a wind person.

But his bubblegum popped and some of the gum went on _her_ hair.

He used a brush he saw on Amber's seat but it got worst. Her hair kept on being pulled.

Me and Dexter laughed so hard that Mrs. Anderson caught us looking at the 2 dance partners.

This is horrible yet funny. Joy's hair got bubblegum and a brush. Fabian smirked, "Aw, I'm so sorry." He made an apologetic look but his tone sounds, mean.

"You did it on purpose! Urghhh!" She yelled that thunder roared in the ceilings.

"Enough! Detention, both of you!" Mrs. Anderson shouted. My, my. Detention is the worst. Me, Dexter and Erin broke an old vase that Ma'am Allisa brought from Japan in the normal world.

It's because of Erin. She's the fastest runner in our school and she's a 3rd class witch.

1st classes- are randomly just _beginners_ and they take time to upgrade or level up.

2nd classes- are some wizards or witches who improves their old skill.

3rd classes- are witches or wizards that are mastering their level to upgrade on the next skill. But somehow, they are being more diffucult.

4th classes- are witches or wizard that will finally recieve their cards and then move in 5th class when they got 45 and above scores out of 50 They are just practicing all their skills and powers. They may join contests inside the school.

5th classes- will be the examples for 1st classes. Like Willow. She's a teacher's pet. They can compete in International competetions actually.

6th classes- are over the people who can train more but in the Master's level. Like in a 1st beginners task, you had to snatch the flag of the enemy by avoiding obstacles. But in 6th classes, they need the flag to put in their base while they avoid and _fight _obstacles or other wizards.

7th classes- can be possibly masters and mentors. But they need a score of 500, perfect. No mistakes on their test. Just a paper, being answered with 500 questions related to their tasks. And if they recieve their cards, they can see their score in the paper and their _character._ Every wizards and witches needs a character.

So back to Erin. When she ran, she bumped the vase and fell on the floor. Victor saw everything and decides to take us to deention since he is the lead of detention.

He made us drink toilet water and a candy bar that makes our minds go crazy! It irritates me actually. And he mades us write what we had done.

So, nature class is gonna be next. Dexter isn't finished laughing while I am done. So far, I kept giggling. Dexter is kind of like my brother. A high-tech brother.

All of us danced and everything but, Joy and Fabian didn't arrive in Nature class.

**Nature class**

Before we all could go to Nature class, we need to dress up. And we need rubber gloves.

So, everyone is dressed up and we went to the garden.

There was the greenhouse, where we are gonna study and then Miss Andrew greeted us, "Hello students."

This time, Erin _and_ Sophia came with us. Sophia is the kind girl that everyone likes. She helps and gives advices to anyone. Except, she had an evil twin, **Sophie.**

So, we just stood up and Miss Andrew gave us a pouch of fertilizers.

"We're gonna study, on how to make the plants grow fast. In these pouches, are fertilizers. Not just fertilizers but they make a flower like a bean stalk."

We all giggled. Miss Andrew is a funny yet strict teacher we had met.

"Now, we need to control them. I'm gonna teach witches 1st before you, elemental peoples."

I saw them, a bit awkward actually. Eddie and Patricia are glaring and Well, Mick and Mara glared as well.

So, as Miss Andrew explained on how a spell can control them, which we will soon study in our charms and posions class, I watched Amber and Mick fight.

Amber grew a flower from the hard rock and Mick grows another flower next to it, at the same solid rock and strangles the flower.

Alfie sat there quietly on the chair with Eddie. And Nina looked like she was gonna black-out. Jerome just watches Mick fight Amber. And Mara stares at the sky.

I think she could see what Fabian is doing.

**Mara**

I looked up in the sky. I can't read Joy since shes a dangerous ele,emtal people and Fabian's mind because it's far. Well, I could feel Fabian's wind play around and I can sense, _horrifying situation._

Well that'll be bad.

**Thought I abandoned this story? No way! I am just saving other stories like the story, "flashlights" and I think you'll love it. But my problems are when will I post them?**

**I was thinking, I will post **_**New year Reunion**_** in a day before MY new year and the **_**Love Hexagon **_**at a day before Valentine's ay. And if I fail, I just have to try my bet to fix it.**

**I had other projects so... just wish me luck. PM me if you had ideas. :)**

**-over and out.**


	13. Nina's dream

**Amber**

It's so boring. Joy always had the fun but detention just faced her. Well, I look at Miss Andrew who is teaching the witches and a wizard, then to ourselves.

I saw Mick resting his head on the glass. At least he is tired since he destroyed my beautiful flower. Ugghhhh!

Then, I saw Patricia, turning some little flowers into small flames.

Mara is investigating the teacher's table, full of moss and ferns on it. Yuck! Alfie is just sitting on his chair, hoodie on and hands on his pocket. His head is bent down and it kind of looks creepy.

I looked at Eddie, glaring at Patricia. And then finally, looked to the 2 dirty-blondes; Jerome and Nina.

Nina is now, sitting on her seat, head bent down, sleeping. And Jerome was twirling a small tornado on the tip of his pointer finger. That's when I saw Nina murmuring something.

**Nina's dreams**

_Nina can see it. As in, she could see the elemental peoples, battling. She battled Mick by wetting his rocks. Rocks that are so hard to break. Only he could. Well except for Jerome and Alfie._

**Everyone are battling. But I can't tell anyone because that's a spoil.**

_Alfie jumped in front of Joy, who was spinning electric tornadoes around them._

_Alfie smirked at Joy, "I hope I'm not interrupting something." He murmured. Joy's arms went down and tried not to panick._

_She doesn't know what to do because he was close to her._

_Alfie breathes out black gas, which Fabian also had. Joy's eyes started to black out when Alfie was hit by a wind slayer._

_Alfie had been whipped and he hits the tree. Joy dropped, trying to calm herself._

_Nina saw __**Him**__ hit Alfie, actually. But in fact, everyone heard the wind slayers and they looked at... Jerome._

_Eddie glared at him. Nina saw Patricia, going to strike Eddie but Nina signaled her with a water droplet. Patricia looked at her and nodded._

_"Why did you do that!?" Eddie exclaimed. Jerome heard the madness and anger on the tip of his words._

_Eddie dropped on the ground and made his way to Jerome and snatched Jerome's collar on his collar, "Why did you do that!?"_

_Jerome looked teary-eyed, actually. But what he did was, he roared thunder out from the sky and tried to flood the ground. Eddie lets go of his grip and punched Jerome, right into the jaw._

_Nina and Mara gasped. Fabian and Mick flinched and Alfie stood up, going to break them up._

_Jerome and Eddie punched each other and fought so hard, that Eddie glared at Jerome and punched him, making his way to Joy. Jerome flew up and he fell on the ground._

_Eddie was gonna hit Joy when Fabian stopped him. Nina looked confused. That's when Eddie tried to hit Fabian with the back of his right hand like physically going to hit him._

_But he failed when he felt a tight grip on his wrist, seeing Mara hold him, made a shook with her head amd whispered a Negative word; No._

_Patricia and Alfie were helping Jerome. Nina saw Eddie going to hit Mara but Fabian yelled, "Eddie!"_

**Amber**

"What was that?" She asked loudly. I couldn't believe she had sleep so deep.

The reason why _Patricia _yelled at Eddie, it's because he let some of his waterlaces open and fall out on Patricia's hair.

Patricia glared at him. That was really awkward. Ms. Andrews walked in front of them and scolded us. "Okay, elemental sisters. I will teach you." She calmed down.

I wish it was lunch already. I wanna escape this boring class.

So, a little later, we finished Nature class.


	14. Detentions and classes

"Joy. Stop it." Fabian murmured as she shaked the bars violently with her bare hands.

Both of them are in the corners of the old, dusty room where there's a small hole which Victor calls, a window, on the opposite wall of Joy.

The room is just big as a classroom. Of course it's a detention room. But the doors are bars.

Both of them are handcuffed. Well, luckily, they can still use powers but they can't break the walls, floor nor the bars.

"This is the worst dentention room, ever." Joy muttered angrily while she sat on the dusty floor. "Look at this! It's vadelism." She complaimed, pointing to the graffitti on the wall.

"Oh please, like you don't do vandelism." He said. Joy glared at him with wide eyes. "Oh just read it!"

_You're in hell._ Fabian red with his yes.

Fabian rolled his eyes when Joy caught it. "This is all your fault!" Joy blamed him. Fabian glared at her, "my fault?!" Joy's eyes made a sarcastic look. "Oh, Fabian. Like you don't know! My hair is a mess! It has bubblegum. Bubblegum from you!"

Fabian made a small laugh, "well you should have seen your face!" Joy groaned. "I hate you."

"So much." Fabian smirked at her. Joy rolled her eyes and sat still on her position. Then footsteps made them faced the bars. Victor walked across Joy and gave her 2 candy bars and 2 glasses of water.

Then he walked away. Fabian pulled the glass of water and the candy bar beside Joy. The water didn't even fell out of the glass since Fabian pulled it fast.

Joy didn't look so impressed. She just raised an eyebrow. Joy was gonna drink the water, but before she pressed her lips on the glass, Fabian exclaimed, "STOP!"

"What!?" Joy exclaimed back. Fabian pulled the glass of water away from her and puts it on the ground.

"It's toilet water." Fabian answered seriously. Joy sighed. When Fabian opened the candy bar, he tossed the candy wrapper on the floor, across him and took a bite from it.

Then his mind went crazy while Joy just stare at the nutrition bar of the candy bar.

With all his strength, he threw the candy bar with his bare hands, _accidentally,_ to Joy. And it hit Joy's chest. "Ow!" Fabian had this shock stare. Then Joy fumed at him.

She grabbed the candy bar and threw it. Fabian saw the candy bar coming in his way, fast and he dodged it. That was the time thunder roared. When Fabian dodged it, it missed but hit the wall, so strong it made a crack on the wall.

Joy's mouth opened but Victor came. "What did you 2 brats do this time!?" He complained.

**Biology class.**

"They've got Biology class here? Oh my god!" Patricia complained. Mara looked at her back. "Just quiet down. The teacher's coming."

Patricia groaned. The only Elemental peoples here are Her, Mara and Mick. "Good morning class. I am Mr. Felix Murray. Substitute teacher. Now, open your books to p. 46."

"Mara, we don't have a book." Patricia murmured as she watched students beside her. "Don't have a book?" Erin Blakewood asked. Mara's eyes narrowed.

"You can't read my mind." Erin smirked. Not an evil way. But in a happy way. "I'm Erin. Nice to meet you guys. I'm just using shields so you can't read." Then she handed them 2 books. Mick already had one because of Dexter who just gave it, earlier.

"Double charms?" Mara asked. Erin smiled. "I think you're too smart to be a witch."

"Hello guys! I'm still here." Patricia said sarcatically. Mara looked at her like she disturbed something.

"Ehem!" The teacher huffed a fake cough. Patricia secretly rolled her eyes and stared flipping the pages to p.45. Then the rain poured lightly.

**Detention**

Joy groaned loudly, huffing a loud thunderstorm. Then a little later, rain poured. Light rain.

"And then... she just... just, t-threw... my make-up set!" Joy cried while she hiccuped between words. Fabian sighed and rolled his eyes while he waited for Joy to speak again.

"What happened next?" Fabian said, sounding like he cares. Joy cried and cried, while rain poured lightly. Joy cried loud, making the rain heavy.

Then the bars creaked as it opened. There came 3 students. "Eddie? Nina? Dexter?" Fabian called. Eddie glared at Dexter while Nina glared at Eddie. Dexter kept laughing silently.

"He tried to use us some pixie dust and I washed it on him but the wind blew because someone accidentally pushed me, whose name is Sophia. And then those dusts blew onto Nina." Eddie explained.

"Its... it's! Mute dusts!" Dexter laughed hardly. Joy looked up from her position where she's leaning on the wall, beside the bars. "Don't worry Nina. It will go out about a few minutes."

"Why is she crying?" Eddie asked. Fabian shrugged, "having some drama time. I could picture our drama class already. They're gonna let us watch for our upcoming lessons and well, you're not gonna like it."

Then Fabian noticed what Nina is trying to say. "What are we doing here?" Nina nodded. "Having fun I guess. Watching Joy miserable and, oh, I don't know, waiting for freedom?"

Joy asked, looking at Dexter. "Why can you speak?" Dexter smirked. "Shields. You can study about that in Charms and posions class."

Then Victor came, "you 2! Get out! Detentions over. These 3 are the new devils around here." Victor said in a very greedy tone. Joy flew up with her rainclouds and lets Victor break their handcuffs.

Fabian stood up with his wind power and flew next in line to Victor.

**Self-Defense Class**

"Hey guys! I'm Ms. Denby. Harriet Denby. Today, we have new students joining us. Let's give them a warm welcome." Harriet said while she pulled out her wand and aimed it up the sky where she can shoot fireworks.

"These are Elemental peoples, okay? So this here, is Jerome Clarke and this here, is-where's the other 2?"

"Ma'am, we're here!" Joy called while she ran towards the main field with Fabian.

"Oh, this is Joy Mercer. And there is Fabian Rutter." Harriet finished while she brought the 2 on the field.

"Here in self-defense class, we have reached stage 12. And, perhaps, you may reach it too. Is that alright elemental peoples?" Harriet explained and asked. The 4 nodded.

"We can totally reach it." Fabian said with a smirk. Harriet smirked too, "well then. Elemental peoples will fight first. Into positions!"

Jerome and Joy looked at Fabian. Then, they noticed Fabian is looking at the blocks. Big blocks and big obstacles that they an hide, in, behind and sheild with.

All of them hid anywhere and listened to Harriet. "Okay! Stage 12: Hit and Run. You may Begin."

Joy knows Fabian is gonna win. And somehow, Jerome thinks Fabian won't because he's gonna get killed.

**Reading class**

"Boring." Amber murmured while she flipped the next page of the book, _Polar Express._

"Dude, just accept it." Alfie said while he tried to relax. Amber looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "This is for kids."

"Excuse me? Can we listen what you 2 are talking about?" Ms. Caroline Denby asked while she stood infront of the table of Amber and Alfie.

"In front." Caroline insisted. Amber stood up while she looked at Alfie. Caroline seemed to be, not in the mood. "Go on. Share it."

The students stared at the 2. Caroline glared at the 2. "We, we- I, uhm. We were talking about the books." Amber started. Alfie looked at her. "Oh really?" Caroline asked.

Alfie confirmed, "yeah." Caroline was gonna speak again when the loud thunder roared outside by the field. "Harriet." Caroline muttered angrily. Then she looked at the 2 after she looked at the window.

"Sit down." She ordered. But then, the thunder roared again and this time, Amber, Caroline and Alfie fell from their position.

When Alfie slammed on the floor, it cracked. Then lava started flowing on the floor, out of Alfie's hands. Amber stood up fast and told Alfie to stop it.

The witches and the wizards flew up in the air, their heads touching the ceiling while Caroline tried to use a spell that would stop Alfie's lava.

But remember, no one can stop Alfie.

**Detention**

"How many hours should we wait in this room!?" Nina complained. Eddie looked at her with a look that says, "really?"

"About an hour only." Dexter said as he tried to scrape off the moss on the wall by his area.

Eddie closed his eyes and concentrated for something. His thoughts were confusing him. He tried to focus on what was missing.

"Hey Eddie." Nina called gently and serious. Dexter looked at her while Eddie opened his eyes. "What? We're not supposed to talk to each other, right?"

"Yes, but. Do you know about any," Nina paused. _"Pregnancy?"_

Eddie's eyes stared at Nina's green eyes. Dexter looked at Eddie then to Nina and raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"I dreamt just this morning or yesternight. And, well, it's more of like a dialog. I still don't know who the father is. Neither the pregnant ones too." Nina explained.

Eddie swallowed while he stared at Nina. "I'll give you a hint."

Nina's eyes widened. "I'm lost, you guys." Dexter explained. "What's the hint?" Nina asked. Eddie took a deep breath. "She's an Elemental sister. End of discussion because you're making it scary."

Dexter's mouth opened but nothing came out. Nina stared at the floor. She swallowed. She doesn't know what she feels already.

Then a loud thunder roared from the outside. "I'll check that." Nina said as she stood up and went to the bars. She faced to the back where Eddie's sitting and held her hands like a child asking for a candy.

Then water came out and went to Eddie's direction where the "window" or the hole is placed and lets the water get out.

Then she showed a portal where she or they can see what is happening.

"It's self-defense class." Dexter explained.

**Hey guys! This is mainly detention. And there's a cliffhanger. What is happening at self-defense class? Find out in my next update or chapter. Yey! Working for 4 stories. It says in my author note in **_**Siblings**_**, chapter 5, which is actually chapter 4: Cure and Embarassment, I said I am working for 4 stories. But what I meant now, is 5.**

**But hey! Plans are not what you're expecting. Okay, review too. Belated Merry Christmas also! :)**


End file.
